


Keep crying, honey~

by moko_moko



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Pre-Konoha Village, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moko_moko/pseuds/moko_moko
Summary: Schnuppertext: "Der junge Senju taumelte in die Dusche und drehte das Wasser auf heiß. Mit zitternden Händen griff er nach einem gelben Schwamm und begann jegliche Spuren der gestrigen Nacht panisch zu beseitigen." YAOI!!! Don't like, don't read! ;)
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Prolog

Durch das Bündnis zwischen den Uchihas und den Senjus entstand Konohagakure, das Dorf versteckt hinter den Blättern. Eine neue Ära der Shinobi-Welt hatte begonnen und nach einem langjährigen Krieg gab es zum ersten Mal wieder Frieden.

Konohagakure wuchs förmlich, nicht nur, weil die Sterblichkeit im Kindesalter abnahm, sondern auch weil immer mehr Clans sich dem jungen Dorf anschlossen.

Mittlerweile lag die Gründung von Konohagakure drei Jahre zurück und es hatten sich fünf Großmächte bestehend aus verschiedenen Clans gebildet.

Die vergangenen Jahre hatten sie wie in einem wahrgewordenen Traum gelebt. Jedoch waren Hashiramas und Madaras Vorstellungen einer friedliebenden Welt nichts weiter als kindische Tagträumereien.

Dies sollte sich schneller beweisen, als es wohl allen Beteiligten lieb war. Denn Kirigakure, das Dorf versteckt im Nebel, hatte Spione in Konohagakure eingeschleust. Aus Angst davor einen erneuten Krieg zu schaffen, blieb der amtierende Hokage Hashirama Senju bewegungsunfähig. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass sein Traum von einer friedlichen Welt in der Kinder erwachsen werden konnten gescheitert war.

Dies war auch der Grund, weshalb sein jüngerer Bruder die Zügel in die Hand nahm. Er hatte sich dazu entschieden, den wahren Absichten von Kirigakure auf den Grund zu gehen und ein Abkommen mit dem Mizukage zu treffen. Begleiter hatte er keine, denn die Kriege hatten viele Opfer mit sich gebracht und er wollte nicht das Leben eines Kindes auf dieser Reise riskieren. Hashirama war durch sein Amt und seine kleinen Kinder an das Dorf gebunden. Es war unmöglich, dass er ihn begleitete, immerhin würde dies die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Kage auf sich ziehen oder diese sogar zum Angriff verleiten. Strategisch gesehen wäre dies ein großer Fehler.

Tobirama Senju war einige Jahre jünger als sein Bruder, jedoch spielte das Alter in dieser Epoche keine Rolle. Er vertraute auf seine Fähigkeiten und außerdem fürchtete er sich nicht davor im Kampf zu sterben. Das durchschnittliche Alter eines Shinobis betrug 30 Jahre, da konnte Tobirama sich glücklich schätzen schon 21 Jahre alt geworden zu sein.

Seit seiner Abreise waren mittlerweile einige Tage ins Land gezogen und Hashirama konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Er hatte sich versprochen, dass er seine jüngeren Brüder mit seinem Leben beschützen würde und nun hatte er seinen letzten Bruder auf eine Mission mit unklarem Ausgang geschickt. Tobirama war ein wichtiger Teil von ihm und ein Leben ohne seinen Otouto zu führen war für ihn schier undenkbar.

Wenn sein Otouto von dieser Mission nicht mehr lebend zurückkehren würde, dann wären alle Anstrengungen umsonst gewesen. Ein gequältes Stöhnen entkam seiner Kehle und Hashirama vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Wieso hatte er bislang keinen Botenvogel zu ihm geschickt? Er hatte Tobirama doch mehrmals darum gebeten. Wusste der Jüngere denn nicht, was er durch seine Ignoranz mit ihm anstellte oder war er bereits…? Nein! Hashirama gestattete es sich noch nicht einmal so etwas laut zu denken.

Nichtsdestotrotz, hätte die erste Botschaft bereits vor drei Tagen ankommen sollen. Aber es gab kein Lebenszeichen von Tobirama und am liebsten wäre Hashirama ihm gefolgt. Leider war dies nicht möglich, denn wenn er unvorsichtig war, würde er vielleicht sogar noch viel mehr unschuldige Leben aufs Spiel setzen.

Denn Konohagakure wurde beobachtet und dem war Hashirama sich durchaus bewusst.

Aber wenn seinem Bruder etwas passiert war…niemand würde seinen Zorn aufhalten können…

„Du hast nach mir rufen lassen, Hashirama“, eine kühle Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken „Madara...“, erwiderte er und richtete seine besorgniserregten, müden Augen auf sein Gegenüber. „Wie du weißt, ist mein Otouto ins Land versteckt im Nebel aufgebrochen, um ihre wahren Absichten herauszufinden und mit dem Mizukage zu verhandeln. Vor drei Tagen hätte er eine erste Botschaft hierherschicken müssen“, Hashirama stockte und atmete schwer.

„Wenn ihm etwas zugestossen ist, Madara…ich…“, brach er ab und wieder kehrte Stille ein. „Ich möchte, dass du mich als Hokage vertrittst. Ich kann Tobirama nicht einfach im Stich lassen und du weißt das! Bitte, ich..-“, „Auf gar keinen Fall!“, unterbrach Madara ihn abrupt. Der Uchiha wusste, wie Hashirama sich gerade fühlte. Auch er hatte einst Brüder und Schwestern, die er mit seinem Leben beschützen wollte. Hatte...

Als sie Konohagakure gegründet hatten, hatte er sich nichts Sehnlicheres als den Tod von Tobirama gewünscht. Er hasste ihn aus ganzem Herzen und hätte ihn am liebsten selbst zur Strecke gebracht. Jedoch hatte sich in den letzten Jahren etwas verändert. Etwas, das Madara noch nicht einschätzen konnte.

Bei der Nachricht über Tobiramas Verschwinden hätte Madara am liebsten Freudensprünge gemacht. Jedoch wusste er, was gerade in seinem besten Freund vorging und das wünschte man noch nicht einmal seinem schlimmsten Feind.

„Wenn du plötzlich verschwindest, könnte dies die anderen Länder dazu bewegen Konohagakure anzugreifen. Möchtest du das Leben von so vielen Unschuldigen tatsächlich für deinen Bruder riskieren?“, fuhr Madara vorwurfsvoll fort. Jedoch hätte er sich die Antwort bereits denken können: „Madara, ich kann nicht anders und du weißt es.“, antwortete Hashirama fest entschlossen.

Ein Seufzen entkam dem Uchiha und er musterte Hashirama abschätzend. Hashirama würde seinen Bruder niemals im Stich lassen, das wusste er. Eines der Gründe, weshalb Madara lernte Tobirama in seiner Nähe zu dulden.

Mit wackeligen Knien richtete der Senju sich auf und schien vollkommen abwesend zu sein. „Wenn du nicht für mich einspringen willst, kann ich das verstehen. Ich werde jemand anderen finden, notfalls sogar Mito. Jedoch werde ich meinen Otouto nicht im Stich lassen und wenn er...“, Tränen sammelte sich in seinen Augen und aus einem verklärten Blick sah er zu Madara.

„Wenn jemand ihm etwas angetan hat, wird Kirigakure meinen Zorn zu spüren bekommen!“, Hashirama meinte dies gerade todernst und Madara war sich bewusst darüber, dass sein chaotischer Freund in voller Verzweiflung unüberlegt handeln würde. Nicht als täte er dies nicht ohnehin schon oft, doch dieses Mal würde er aus Wut handeln und das konnte nur schief gehen.

Am Ende würde er Konohagakure vielleicht sogar in den nächsten Krieg stürzen und das konnte Madara auf keinen Fall zulassen. Andernfalls wäre Izuna umsonst gestorben. Schnell war die Distanz zwischen Madara und Hashirama überwunden, ehe der Uchiha seine Hände auf Hashiramas Schultern platzierte.

„Ich werde unauffällig das Dorf verlassen und dort drüben die Lage checken. Außerdem werde ich deinen Bruder finden und ihm etwas husten.“ Er wollte einen erneuten Krieg verhindern, aber nicht nur das. Tobirama hatte etwas in ihm geweckt, das er nicht verstehen konnte und dem würde er auf dem Grund gehen.

Eigentlich war es die perfekte Gelegenheit um Tobirama zu töten und die Schuld auf jemand anderen zu schieben, jedoch hatte er mittlerweile gänzlich andere Interessen an dem jungen Senju als bloße Rache.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. Hashirama war auf eine solche Entscheidung nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Madara war nicht nur ein Verbündeter, er war auch sein bester Freund.

Deshalb zögerte er nicht lange und willigte mit einem knappen Nicken ein. „Gut, dann machen wir das so“, sagte er, „Schicke mir bitte unverzüglich einen Botenvogel, wenn du meinen Otouto gefunden hast. Aber vergiss nicht, unser Anliegen hat oberste Priorität und ein friedliches Gespräch mit dem Mizukage ist unheimlich wichtig.“, Madara nahm seine Hände wieder von Hashiramas Schultern und begab sich ohne weitere Worte Richtung Ausgang.

„Ach so und Madara...“, der Angesprochene blieb im Türrahmen stehen und lauschte den Worten des Gleichaltrigen.

„Ich vertraue dir das Leben meines einzigen Bruders an und wenn ihm deinetwegen etwas geschieht, wirst auch du keine Gnade zu spüren bekommen.“, Hashirama vertraute ihm, allerdings war er nicht dumm. Er würde merken, sollte Tobirama durch die Hand seines Verbündeten sterben und das machte er ihm sicherheitshalber noch einmal bewusst.

Kommentarlos verließ Madara den Raum und ballte wütend seine Hände zu Fäusten. Hashiramas Worte waren ein klares Zeichen von Misstrauen und das kränkte seinen Stolz. Er respektierte seinen Freund und ertrug deshalb auch die ständige Präsenz von dem Mann, der seinen kleinen Bruder auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Eine friedliche Welt zu erschaffen war für den Uchiha viel wichtiger, als Rache zu üben. Eigentlich verfluchte Madara sich selbst, denn es wäre niemals so weit gekommen, wäre er früher auf ein Bündnis zwischen dem Uchiha Clan und dem Senju Clan eingegangen.


	2. Kapitel 1

Die Reise nach Kirigakure hatte zwei Tage in Anspruch genommen und das, obwohl Madara alles andere als langsam war. Er hatte kaum Pausen eingelegt und konzentrierte sich auf sein Ziel. Er hegte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Tobirama noch am Leben war. Das Senju-Balg hatte es geschafft, seinen jüngeren Bruder tödlich zu verletzen und das, obwohl Izuna fast genauso stark gewesen war wie Madara. Den jüngeren Bruder des Dorfoberhauptes zu töten war eine Kriegserklärung und Madara war sich nicht sicher darüber, ob Kirigakure es tatsächlich so weit kommen lassen wollte. Sie glaubten doch nicht tatsächlich, dass sie auch nur im Geringsten eine Chance gegen die vereinte Shinobi Allianz von Konohagakure besaßen. Er könnte sich allerhöchstens vorstellen, dass sie den Senju gefangen genommen hatten, um Informationen über die Bijuu zu erlangen.

Kirigakure war für Madara ein bisher unbekanntes Gebiet. Vorsichtig tastete er sich voran und prägte sich seine Umgebung ein. Er suchte nach Spuren, die auf Tobirama zurückschließen ließen oder vielleicht sogar auf einen Kampf. Desto mehr er sich Kirigakure näherte, desto tiefer tauchte er in den mysteriösen Nebel ein, welches das Land umgab. Er fragte sich, warum Hashirama ausgerechnet seinen jüngeren Bruder zur Friedensverhandlung nach Kirigakure geschickt hatte. Tobirama war zweifellos ein ausgezeichneter Stratege, jedoch hatte der Jüngere der beiden Senju keinerlei Benehmen und dies könnte schnell zum Nachteil von allen werden. Tobirama war nicht nur seinem älteren Bruder, dem Gott der Shinobi, respektlos gegenüber, sondern so ziemlich allen.

++++++++++++++++++

Mittlerweile hatte er sich die Umgebung gut eingeprägt. Das Land war umgeben von Nebel und Wasser, was sehr zu seinem Vorteil war. Seine Kanchi-Fähigkeiten nutzte er, um sich dem Shinobi-Dorf ungemerkt zu nähern und dessen Einwohner zu analysieren. Sein Ziel war es die Hintergründe für die Spionage von Kirigakure herauszufinden und anschließend entsprechend zu handeln. Immerhin konnte er dem Mizukage wohl kaum einen Friedenspakt anbieten, wenn sie kurz davor standen Konohagakure anzugreifen. Eine unüberlegte Handlung könnte tödlich enden und darüber war er sich durchaus bewusst. Natürlich war er als jüngerer Bruder von Hashirama ein durchaus fähiger Shinobi, jedoch konnte er es alleine auch nicht mit einem kompletten Ninjadorf aufnehmen. Jeder hatte seine Grenzen und Tobirama war sich über die seinen mehr als bewusst.

Er nutzte das Meer, von dem das Land umgeben wurde, um sich diesem unbemerkt zu nähern. Unter Wasser schaffte er es seine Präsenz vollends zu unterdrücken und die auf Missionen aufbrechenden Shinobis zu beobachten. Bislang hatte der Senju keine ungewöhnlichen Aktivitäten bemerkt, jedoch musste es irgendeinen Grund für die Spionage geben. Er hatte sich dazu entschlossen, tief im Wald versteckt eine Pause einzulegen. Der junge Senju wusste nicht, wie viele Tage er bereits unterwegs war und wie lange seine Mission noch andauern konnte. Jedoch fasste er den Entschluss, dass er sich unbemerkt in das Dorf schleichen musste, um an nähere Informationen heranzukommen. Vielleicht konnte er sich als Reisender ausgeben und würde so nicht sofort ins Auge fallen.

Er trug einen unauffälligen hellgrauen Kimono mit einem dunkelblauen Hakama und einen japanischen Kegelhut aus Bambus. Seine Waffen, sowie Schriftrollen, hatte er innerhalb seiner weiten Kleidung versteckt. Auf einem dicken Ast hoch oben versteckt in einer dichten Baumkrone hatte Tobirama sich entschieden zu rasten. Er lehnte sich gegen den kräftigen Baum und schob seine Ärmel ineinander. Den Kopf hielt er leicht gesenkt und schloss seine Augen, um sich ein wenig auszuruhen. Die ständige Ruhelosigkeit zerrte mittlerweile an seinen Kräften und er war übermüdet. Normalerweise bildete er auf Missionen ein Team mit seinem älteren Bruder, dies erlaubte ihnen sich abwechselnd auszuruhen. Nun war er gänzlich auf sich alleine gestellt und obwohl die Zeiten weitaus friedlicher geworden waren, durfte er nicht aufgrund von einem vermeintlichen Frieden unvorsichtig werden.

Leider war dies einfacher gesagt als getan. Denn ehe er sich versah, war er bereits ins Land der Träume abgedriftet.

Das Klirren von einem Kunai ließ den jungen Mann aufschrecken. Ein Kunai war haarscharf neben ihn gelandet und im Holz des gewaltigen Baumes stecken geblieben. Ein blutender Kratzer auf seiner Wange zeugte davon, dass das Kunai ihn nur knapp verfehlt hatte. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und Tobirama benötigte einige Sekunden, um die Situation zu analysieren. Ein weiterer Kunai folgte und aus reinem Reflex wich er diesem aus. Er sprang auf einen anderen Ast und berührte diesen mit seiner Hand, um seinen Feind zu orten.

Mindestens fünfzehn Shinobis hatten ihn umzingelt. Er hatte keine Gelegenheit, um sich einen Fluchtplan zu überlegen, da er bereits im nächsten Moment direkt von einem der Shinobis angegriffen wurde.

Mit einem Kunai wehrte er den Hieb ab und dachte erst einmal, dass es sich um ein Schwert handelte, doch beim näheren Hinblick war es ein scharfer Knochen. „Ein Knochen?“ Schnell versuchte Tobirama für mehr Distanz zwischen ihn und seinen Angreifern zu sorgen, jedoch schien seine Lage auswegslos.

Es war so dunkel, dass man kaum die eigene Hand vor Augen sah. Er konzentrierte sich lediglich auf seine Kanchi-Fähigkeiten, um die Angriffe abzuwehren. Scheiße! Gerade einen Kampf hatte Tobirama vermeiden wollen und deshalb hatte er sich bislang im Schatten des Dorfes bewegt. Gerade war er einen Augenblick unaufmerksam gewesen und sie mussten wohl seine Präsenz gespürt haben.

„Kage Bunshin no Jutsu“, Mit einem Fingerzeichen erzeugte Tobirama mehrere Schattendoppelgänger und schaffte es durch den Überraschungseffekt seines neuen Jutsus einige Gegner zu verletzen. Jedoch war es nicht seine Absicht jemanden zu töten oder den Kampf in die Länge zu ziehen. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um unauffällig abzutauchen und sein Chakra zu unterdrücken.

Bis seine Gegner dies bemerkten, war er schon lange in den Tiefen des Waldes verschwunden. „Keh, Idioten!“, zischte Tobirama und knallte direkt gegen ein plötzlich vor ihm entstandenes Hindernis. Unerwartet stürzte er in die Tiefe und schaffte es gerade einmal so, sich mithilfe eines Astes vor einem tödlichen Absturz zu bewahren. Sofort erkannte er das gewaltige Chakra und blickte mit großen Augen hinauf. „Madara?“ Blutrote Augen blickten ihm entgegen und von seiner Lage aus wirkte der Uchiha wie eine riesige Mauer.

Hatte er ihm aufgelauert und wollte nun seine Entfernung vom Dorf gegen ihn ausnutzen? Sofort begab der Jüngere sich in Kampfposition und zog ein Kunai. Es gab keinen anderen Grund, als einen geplanten Hinterhalt für Madara ihm nach Kirigakure zu folgen. Vermutlich hatte der Uchiha sich heimlich aus dem Dorf geschlichen und nun wollte er die Gelegenheit nutzen, um seinen Bruder zu rächen.

Er würde Madaras Augen nicht täuschen können, allerdings hatte er auch keinen Grund sich aus einem Kampf zurückzuziehen. „Na sieh mal einer an, wen haben wir denn da?“ Das Gesicht des Uchihas formte sich zu einer angsterregenden Grimasse.


	3. Kapitel 2

Mit einem unheilbringenden Grinsen besah er den Jüngeren und seine blutroten Augen funkelten ihm kampflustig entgegen. Tobirama Senju ging sofort in Kampfposition über und sein Misstrauen amüsierte Madara geradezu. Er konnte nicht wissen, weshalb Madara ihn aufgesucht hatte und an seiner Stelle würde er wohl auch einen Hinterhalt vermuten. Aus Madaras Sicht, wirkte Tobirama wie ein kleines Schäfchen, das sich zu weit von seiner Herde entfernt hatte und nun auf den großen, bösen Wolf traf. In gewissermaßen war dem auch so, denn auch wenn ein Kampf mit Tobirama kein leichtes Unterfangen wäre, stand der Sieger aus seiner Sicht bereits fest.

Sein Anblick überhäufte den Uchiha mit bisher unbekannten Gefühlen. Hatte er ihm gerade eben noch kampflustig entgegengeblickt, spiegelte sich nun die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen wieder. Madara verstand nicht, was in ihn vorging und weshalb diese Gefühle ihn immer ausgerechnet in der Gegenwart von Tobirama überrumpelten. Er fühlte sich unglaublich angezogen von dem jungen Mann und doch verabscheute er ihn zugleich. Diese kurze Unsicherheit in seinen Augen musste Tobirama wohl erkannt haben, denn ehe Madara sich versah, griff dieser ihn bereits an. Es war alleine seinen geschulten Augen zu verdanken, dass er Tobiramas Angriff trotz seiner ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit ausweichen konnte.

„Wieso so stürmisch… Hast du etwa Angst~?“, säuselte Madara überlegen, nachdem er Tobiramas Angriff mit einem gekonnten Rückwärtssalto ausgewichen war und auf einem nahegelegenen Ast landete. An seinem vorherigen Platz stand nun der Weißhaarige und seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht.

Amüsierte ihn das etwa? Skeptisch zog Madara seine Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte den Jüngeren der beiden Senju Brüder abschätzend. Tobirama hatte seinen Bruder mit einer neuen Ninjutsu Technik tödlich verletzt. Auch jetzt hatte er sein Training nicht vernächlässigt und nutzte jeden gefallenen Feind, um neue Techniken zu entwickeln.

Hatte er an einem vermeintlichen Ninjutsu gearbeitet, das den großen Madara Uchiha in die Knie zwingen sollte?

Nein, unmöglich! Dafür war Tobirama noch hundert Jahre zu jung!

„Mach dir erst gar keine Hoffnungen, Kleiner.“, Das komische Gefühl in seinem Inneren wurde mit jedem Moment intensiver. „Meine Augen durchschauen jeden deiner albernen Tricks“, setzte er fort. „Falsch, ich habe dich durchschaut!“, erwiderte Tobirama.

Was?! Was meinte er damit? Das soeben noch überlegene Grinsen verschwand von Madaras Gesicht und hinterließ eine komplett monotone Mimik. Sollte das heißen, dass er wusste, was in Madara vorging?

Bevor Madara zu einer Antwort ausholen konnte, wurde er durch einen Angriff von hinten überrumpelt. Ein Schwert durchbohrte seine linke Schulter und mit dem Versuch auszuweichen, stürzte er unerwartet in die Tiefe. „MADARA!“, hörte er den jüngeren Senju seinen Namen rufen. Der brennende Schmerz in seiner Schulter zerstreute all seine Gedanken. Noch im Fall griff er nach dem Fremdkörper, der in seiner Schulter steckte und zog diesen aus seinen Körper „Ein Knochen?!“, stellte er ungläubig fest.

Gekonnt landete er auf dem Boden und drückte seine Hand auf die klaffende Wunde an seiner Schulter. Durch Tobirama war er unaufmerksam geworden und dies bot seinem Angreifer die Chance ihn zu verletzen. Hatte Tobirama sein Eintreffen kommen sehen und ihn in eine Falle gelockt?

Drei weitere Shinobis griffen ihn an. Die Wunde an seiner Schulter hinderte Madara daran, seinen linken Arm zu benutzen und so wehrte er die Angriffe mithilfe von seinen Beinen ab. Mit einem Salto entfernte er sich von seinen Gegnern und fixierte diese mit seinen blutroten Augen, ehe er sie in ein Genjutsu gefangen nahm und ihre Körper regungslos zu Boden fielen.

Neben ihm landete ein abgeschnittener Kopf und nicht weit entfernt der dazugehörige Körper. War das sein Angreifer gewesen? Abgeschnittene Gliedmaßen fielen nur selten von alleine vom Himmel, demnach musste Tobirama ihn getötet haben und so wie er den Weißhaarigen kannte, würde er sich nicht gegen seine Kameraden stellen. Seine Angreifer gehörten also wohl kaum zu Tobirama.

„Du bist der Nächste, Madara-kun!” Tobiramas Stimme tauchte wie aus dem Nichts auf und blitzschnell steuerte er mit einem blutgetränkten Kunai auf ihn zu, zielte genau auf Madaras Hals. Durch seine Verletzung war Madaras Bewegung eingeschränkt und genau dies schien der Weißhaarige gerade ausnutzen zu wollen. Jedoch hatte er den Uchiha weitaus unterschätzt, wenn er glaubte, ihn mit einem lächerlichen Kunai töten zu können.

„Baka!“ Madara wich dem Angriff gekonnt aus und mit einem Hieb von seinem Knie auf den Hinterkopf des Jüngeren zwang er diesen unmittelbar in die Welt der Träume. Noch bevor Tobirama es überhaupt realisieren konnte, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und wie ein Sack voll mit Sand fiel er zu Boden. Durch seine hohe Geschwindigkeit und Madaras Hieb rutschte sein regungsloser Körper einige Meter über dem Boden entlang und Madara könnte schwören, dass der Senju sich alle Knochen gebrochen hatte oder sogar tot war.

Die Wut überkam ihn und schnaubend schritt er auf den reglosen Senju zu. Wenn das Senju-Balg nicht schon tot war, dann würde er ihm nun den Rest geben!

Madara drückte seine Hand auf seine verwundete Schulter, um den Blutfluss zu stoppen. Dieser Mistkerl hatte versucht ihn mit der gleichen Technik zu töten, mit der er Izuna schwerverletzt hatte. Sein Blick richtete sich auf das Kunai in der Hand des Senjus und er überlegte für einen Moment ihn jetzt den Kopf abzuschneiden.

Doch kaum das er diesen Gedanken gefasst hatte, spürte er einen Stich in seinem Herzen und ihm wurde augenblicklich übel. Nanu? Was sollte nun das bedeuten? Er war doch auch sonst nie zimperlich gewesen und jetzt wo sich eine ideale Gelegenheit bot, war er nicht in der Lage dem Mörder seines Bruders den Garaus zu machen? Was war er denn eigentlich für ein Feigling?

Madara redete sich ein, dass er das Vertrauen seines besten Freundes nicht ausnutzen wollte und sich deshalb dazu entschied, Tobirama nicht zu töten. Ein Gefühlschaos hatte sich in ihm breitgemacht und Madara glaubte langsam verrückt zu werden.

Viel Zeit hatte der Uchiha nicht zum Nachdenken, denn die Verstärkung hatte sie bemerkt. Tobirama war bewusstlos und Madara konnte in seinem Zustand wohl kaum kämpfen. Er musste sich ausruhen und seine Wunde verarzten, bevor er zu viel Blut verlieren würde und ohnmächtig wurde. Deshalb hatte er den Senju angewidert hochgenommen und sich gemeinsam mit diesem aus der Affäre gezogen.

In einer abgelegenen Höhle hinter einem Wasserfall hatte er sich letztendlich mit dem bewusstlosen Tobirama versteckt. Den Senju hatte er wie einen Reissack neben sich fallen lassen und schwer atmend entledigte er sich von seinem Hakama, um seine Wunde zu reinigen und zu verarzten.

Madara konnte sich den plötzlichen Angriff dieser Shinobis nicht erklären. Der Krieg war immerhin vorbei und Reisende wurden auch in den Shinobi-Dörfern geduldet, solange diese eine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung hatten. Tobirama war keine große Hilfe gewesen, aber wahrscheinlich war auch Madara verantwortlich für dieses kleine Missverständnis zwischen ihnen.

Dennoch störte Madara eines: Der Mistkerl hätte nicht gezögert ihn umzubringen! Tobirama hatte es alleine seinem Bruder zu verdanken, dass er ihn nicht umgebracht hatte.


	4. Kapitel 3

Nachdem Madara seine Wunde verarztet hatte, drehte er den Bewusstlosen auf eine Seitenlage und versicherte sich, dass dieser noch lebte. Er setzte sich wenige Meter entfernt auf einen kleineren Felsen innerhalb der Höhle und sein nachdenklicher Blick lag auf Tobirama.

Bewusstlos gefiel der junge Senju ihm viel besser, denn so hielt er ausnahmsweise einmal seine freche Klappe und nervte ihn nicht mit seiner miesen Laune. Madara wollte es nicht zugeben, aber irgendetwas faszinierte ihn an dem jungen Mann und er erwischte sich dabei, wie er sich fragte, wonach die Lippen des Jüngeren wohl schmeckten.

Die Schamesröte schoss ihm sofort ins Gesicht und er schüttelte energisch seinen Kopf, um diesen unsinnigen Gedanken wieder loszuwerden.

Tobirama war ebenfalls ein Mann und es konnte wohl kaum sein, dass er, der gefürchtete Madara Uchiha, Interesse am gleichen Geschlecht besaß.

Oder noch schlimmer: Interesse an dem Mann verspürte, der Izuna auf den Gewissen hatte!

Ein lautes Seufzen entkam Madara. Er hatte eindeutig zu viel Blut verloren, anders konnte er sich das Ganze nicht erklären. Bewusst wand er seinen Blick von dem Jüngeren ab und beobachtete eine Weile den Wasserfall, um wieder auf klare Gedanken zu kommen.

Leider half dies nur einen kleinen Augenblick, denn ehe es ihm bewusst wurde, starrte er den jungen Mann erneut an. Er wollte wissen, wonach seine Lippen schmeckten? Wieso probierte er sie dann nicht einfach? Der Senju war sowieso bewusstlos und würde nichts davon bemerken. Außerdem würde sich ein solcher Moment wohl kaum wieder ergeben. Langsam näherte Madara sich Tobirama, was wohl weniger mit Vorsicht, sondern eher mit den Schmerzen in seiner Schulter zu tun hatte. Er kniete sich neben den Senju hin und beugte sich zu dessen Gesicht hinunter, um seinen eben gefassten Entschluss in die Tat umzusetzen.

Als Madara den warmen Atem des Senjus auf seinem Gesicht spürte, machte sich augenblicklich eine Gänsehaut auf seinem kompletten Körper breit. Sein Herz begann um einen Takt schneller zu schlagen und er spürte, wie das Blut in seine unteren Körperregionen schoss. Sein Verlangen die Lippen des Jüngeren zu spüren, überrannte ihn mit einem Mal. Doch bevor er zur Tat schreiten konnte, schien das Leben in den regungslosen Körper von dem Senju zurückgekehrt zu sein und er zuckte mit einem Mal.

Erschrocken hielt Madara abrupt inne und mit lustumschleierten Augen vernahm er das schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen von Tobirama.

Ein unheimlicher Schmerz durchfuhr den Körper des jungen Shinobis und alles um ihn herum schien sich gerade zu drehen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an als würde er jeden Moment explodieren und mit zitternden Händen griff er nach diesem.

Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen entkam seiner Kehle und je mehr er zu sich kam, desto stärker begann sein Herz Adrenalin in seine Venen zu pumpen. Bilder vom Geschehenen spielten sich vor seinem inneren Auge ab und alles war gerade so durcheinander, dass er glaubte sich jeden Moment zu übergeben.

Blinzelnd schlug er seine Augen auf und blickte direkt in die schwarzen Tiefen von Madaras Augen. Aus Schmerz verzog er sein Gesicht „Ma-Madara?“ Alles drehte sich und es kam ihm so vor, als wäre Madaras Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis er bemerkte, dass sie sich wohl an einem gänzlich anderen Ort befanden und dass er auf einem harten Untergrund lag.

Hatte er es geschafft? Hatte er Madara Uchiha getötet und damit mit seinem Leben gebüßt?

Wie gefesselt beobachtete Madara das Szenario und auch wenn er es sich dies später wahrscheinlich nicht eingestehen wollte, fand er diesen Anblick unglaublich heiß. Er hatte sich stets gewünscht, Tobiramas schmerzerfülltes Gesicht zu sehen, jedoch hatte Madara nicht mit so einer Reaktion von seinem Körper gerechnet.

Am liebsten würde er den Kleineren mit dem Gesicht nach unten drücken und ihn so richtig durchnehmen, aber dieser Gedanke erschreckte Madara selber. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, wischte er mit seinem Daumen über das schmutzige Gesicht seines Gegenübers und beobachtete erregt wie dieser unter seiner Berührung schmerzhaft zusammenzuckte.

Er entdeckte sogleich den Grund für die Reaktion des Jüngeren, denn auf seiner Wange zierte sich ein Kratzer. Hatte man ihn diesen im vorherigen Kampf zugefügt oder war Tobirama vor seinen Gegnern geflüchtet, als Madara sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hatte?

Der Senju schlug grob Madaras Hand weg und setzte sich abrupt auf. „Was zur Hölle soll das?!“ Mit einer Hand hielt er sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf und mit der anderen stützte er sich ab. Noch immer drehte sich alles um ihn herum und Madara machte das Ganze mit seinem komischen Getue nicht gerade einfacher. Orientierungslos sah Tobirama sich um und richtete anschließend seinen Blick auf den Älteren.

Erst jetzt fielen Madara die faszinierenden roten Augen, die schneeweiße Haut und die weichen Gesichtszüge des Jüngeren auf. Ohne sein Happuri, welches sein halbes Gesicht bedeckte, wirkte Tobirama wie eine kleine, teure Porzellanpuppe. Ihr tatsächlicher Altersunterschied wurde Madara erst jetzt bewusst und tatsächlich war der Senju ohne seine Rüstung recht zierlich im Vergleich zu ihm.

Der erwartungsvolle Blick von Tobirama beförderte Madara wieder in die Realität zurück. Die kleine Zicke war wieder zu sich gekommen und zudem starrte Tobirama ihn an, als hätte er gerade einen Geist gesehen. Er konnte Madaras Verhalten nicht einschätzen und das verwirrte den jungen Mann sichtlich.

Madara räusperte sich. „Hashirama hat mich als Verstärkung geschickt“, erklärte er sich, das würde zwar nicht sein Verhalten, aber zumindest seine Anwesenheit erklären würde. Madara war sich bewusst über die Beule in seiner Hose und wo Tobirama wieder zu sich gekommen war, wurde sie ihm deutlich unangenehm. Es kostete ihn gerade einiges an Überwindung nicht einfach über den kleinen Bruder seines besten Freundes herzufallen und sich zu nehmen, wonach sein Körper verlangte. Wenn Tobirama ihn noch auf seine Beule ansprechen würde, dann konnte Madara für nichts mehr garantieren. Deshalb versuchte er diese möglichst vor dem jungen Senju zu verbergen.

Doch scheinbar war der Senju gut darin jedwede Stimmung zu vermiesen, denn ehe Madara sich versah, übergab sich Tobirama sich auch schon. Angewidert rümpfte Madara seine Nase und rutschte weiter weg von dem Jüngeren.

„Alles dreht sich“, sagte der junge Senju schwach und fiel rückwärts zurück auf den Boden und atmete tief ein, ehe seine Augenlider wieder zufielen. Abschätzend musterte Madara ihn.

Durch den Mageninhalt des Jüngeren verging ihm gerade die Lust daran seine Lage auszunutzen. Genervt seufzte Madara und er wusste nicht warum, aber er entschied sich dazu Tobirama weiter weg von seinem Erbrochenen zu ziehen. Tobirama hatte zwar seine Augen geschlossen, jedoch war er durchaus bei Bewusstsein und das war auch Madara nicht entgangen. Seufzend ließ er sich auf dem kleinen Felsen nieder, auf dem er zuvor gesessen hatte und wand seinen Blick von dem Jüngeren ab.

War er wahnsinnig geworden? Wie konnte es sein, dass sein Körper derart auf die Nähe des Senjus reagierte? Wie konnte es überhaupt sein, dass er durch die Nähe eines Mannes beinahe den Verstand verlor?!

Überfordert lehnte Madara sich zurück, seine Schulter schmerzte noch immer und das Gefühlschaos in ihm sorgte für Kopfschmerzen. Er hasste Tobirama Senju aus tiefsten Herzen und dennoch… Wieso fühlte er sich von diesem Mann wie magisch angezogen? Sollte er seine Lust einfach ignorieren oder den Jüngeren durchnehmen und so dieses elendige Gefühl loswerden? Hashirama hatte ihn verboten Tobirama zu töten, jedoch hatte er nichts von anfassen gesagt…


	5. Kapitel 4

Irgendwann hatten seine enormen Kopfschmerzen nachgelassen und langsam ergab das Ganze wieder einen Sinn. Vorsichtig setzte sich Tobirama auf und sein Blick wanderte erst einmal zu seinem neuen Begleiter hinüber. Sie wurden von den gleichen Shinobis angegriffen, die ihn vorhin schon attackiert hatten. Ein messerscharfer Knochen hatte Madaras Schulter durchdrungen und es würde Tobirama nicht wundern, wenn dieser seinen linken Arm vorerst eine Weile nicht bewegen konnte.

Er hatte nicht erkannt, dass Madara die Verstärkung war und sein Angriff auf diesen war eindeutig fehlgeschlagen. Seinen Kopfschmerzen zu urteilen hatte Madara ihm vermutlich einen ordentlichen Schlag auf dem Kopf verpasst. Ein Wunder, dass er sie beide vor ihren Angreifern gerettet hatte. Ob er die Kirigakure Shinobis wohl getötet hatte?

Tobirama hatte definitiv einen von ihnen auf dem Gewissen und er hoffte, dass dies vorerst keine allzu großen Auswirkungen nehmen würde. Aber was hätte er auch anderes tun sollen? Der Kerl hatte sich ihm in den Weg gestellt und irgendwie hatte Tobirama einen Momentlang geglaubt, der Shinobi sei ein Alliierter von Madara.

Wenn Hashirama erfahren würde, dass er einem Mann aus Kirigakure den Kopf abgeschnitten hatte, dann würde er ihm bestimmt mehrere Wochen damit in den Ohren liegen.

Sein bescheuerter Bruder war nämlich davon überzeugt, dass das Töten durch die Gründung der Shinobi-Dörfer endlich ein Ende gefunden hatte. Der Vorfall bewies allerdings das absolute Gegenteil und nein, Tobirama verspürte keinen Spaß dabei das Leben einer anderen Person zu beenden. Er tat es jedoch, wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg gab oder jemand ihm im Weg stand.

Madara schien vorerst keine Gefahr zu sein, nichts destotrotz würde er ihn im Auge behalten. Der Uchiha lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Wand der Höhle und schien sich gerade selbst auszuruhen.

Leise richtete Tobirama sich auf und zog seinen Haori aus, um aus den Ärmel des Kimonos zu schlüpfen und seinen Oberkörper freizulegen. Zahlreiche Blutergüsse und Schürfwunden zeichneten sich auf dem definierten Oberkörper des Kriegers ab.

Außerdem schmerzte ihm eine Rippe, die er sich beim Sturz wohlmöglich verstaucht oder im schlimmsten Fall sogar gebrochen hatte.

Seine Samurai artige Rüstung hätte dies vermutlich verhindert, jedoch wollte er keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen und hatte deshalb auf sie verzichtet. Kämpfe waren natürlich nicht ausgeschlossen, jedoch waren sie deutlich weniger häufig als vor der Gründung von Konohagakure.

Jedoch würde er sich keine Schwäche anmerken lassen, denn sein Vertrauen Madara gegenüber war, um genauer zu sein, nicht existent. Er trat auf den Wasserfall zu, um sich seine blutverschmierten Hände und sein verschmutztes Gesicht zu waschen.

Anschließend wusch er auch seinen Oberkörper, damit die zahlreichen Schürfwunden sich letztendlich nicht doch noch entzündeten und lästig wurden. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick in Madaras Richtung und bemerkte, wie er von diesem beobachtet wurde. Scheinbar vertraute der Uchiha ihm ebenso wenig, aber das konnte Tobirama ihm wohl kaum verübeln. Einst waren sie immerhin Feinde gewesen.

Madara hatte nicht wirklich geschlafen, dennoch hatte er sich zurückgelehnt, um sich von dem Blutverlust zu erholen. Leise Geräusche rissen letztendlich die Aufmerksamkeit des Uchihas auf sich und so hatte er bemerkt, dass Tobirama wohl wieder auf den Beinen war. Stumm beobachtete er den Jüngeren und das Szenario, welches sich ihm gerade bot.

Normalerweise würde es Madara nicht interessieren, dass ein Mann halbnackt vor ihm stand. Jedoch löste Tobirama unwissentlich ein unkontrolliertes Feuer in Madara aus, das selbiger noch nicht einmal ganz einschätzen konnte. Sein hungriger Blick lag auf dem Jüngeren und er beobachtete wie dieser sich sauber machte. Seine Gedanken waren fernab von Tobiramas Vorstellungsvermögen.

„Was hast du mit den Shinobis gemacht, die uns angegriffen haben?“ Tobiramas Frage riss Madara aus seiner Gedankenwelt und verärgert verzog er sein Gesicht. Musste das Senju Balg ihn unbedingt dann nerven, wenn er ihn gerade gedanklich durchnahm?

„Wir sollen die wahren Absichten hinter der Spionage von Kirigakure herausfinden und dann friedlich mit dem Mizukagen verhandeln.“ Madara musterte den definierten Körper des Kleineren einen Momentlang und hielt inne. „Im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich niemanden getötet und schon gar nicht geköpft“, sagte er abwertend. Tobiramas Augenbrauen zuckten leicht und seine Lippen formten sich zu einem frechen Grinsen. „Tja, dafür habe ich zumindest noch zwei funktionstüchtige Hände.“ Und was er damit anstellen könnte... Schnell unterdrückte Madara seinen Gedankengang.

„Ich bin ein Genjutsu-Anwender und daher kann ich gut auf meine physische Kraft verzichten.“ Tobiramas Respektlosigkeiten gingen Madara langsam richtig auf den Keks. „Nur zu gut, dass du eine Hohlbirne bist und dich eine kleine Kopfnuss daher nicht weiter beeinträchtigt“, schmunzelte der Uchiha überlegen. Er hatte sich eigentlich bereits auf ein Wortgefecht vorbereitet, jedoch widmete Tobirama sich lieber seinem geschundenen Körper oder eher gesagt, der Reinigung seiner Wunden. Auch gut, so konnte der Uchiha sich wieder seiner nicht zu erahnenden Gedankenwelt widmen in der Tobirama der Protagonist war.

Einige Stunden vergingen und jeder widmete sich wohl seinen eigenen Angelegenheiten. Die Farbwahl von Tobiramas Kleidung war ziemlich ungünstig, denn wie er gerade feststellte, hatte sein Kimono einige Blutflecken abbekommen und diese waren deutlich sichtbar. Mit viel Mühe hatte Tobirama es geschafft, die Flecken aus seiner Kleidung zu entfernen. Leider hatte er keine Ersatzkleidung und so musste er wohl oder übel in seiner Unterwäsche ausharren.

Glücklicherweise war das Wetter auf seiner Seite und es machte ihm nicht sonderlich viel aus halbnackt in einer Höhle auszuharren. Tobirama hatte jedoch ein ganz anderes Problem, der argwöhnische Blick von Madara jagte ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken hinab und er fragte sich, warum der Ältere ihn so blöd anglotzte.

Erfreute der Scheißkerl sich etwa an seinen Blutergüssen? Wie kindisch! Zuerst versuchte Tobirama den Uchiha zu ignorieren, allerdings wurde es ihm dann doch zu unangenehm. „Wieso starrst du mich so blöd an, noch nie einen nackten Mann gesehen, ehh?“, fuhr Tobirama ihn gereizt an. „Du bist kein Mann“, erwiderte Madara und grinste über den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck des Senjus, „sondern ein Idiot. Ein noch größerer Idiot als dein Bruder!“, setzte der Uchiha fort. Tobirama schien seine Provokationen erkannt zu haben und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. „Und deshalb musst du mich so blöd anglotzen?“ Skeptisch hob der Weißhaarige beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, wodurch leichte Falten sich auf seiner Stirn bildeten. Abschätzend musterte er den Älteren und überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen, ehe er vor diesem stehen blieb. Er stemmte beide Fäuste in seine Hüften und sah arrogant auf den Älteren herab, der immer noch auf seinem Platz saß.

Langsam wurde Madara die Situation unangenehm. Tobirama löste bislang unbekannte Gefühle in dem Uchiha aus und obwohl dieser eigentlich alles andere als dumm war, hatte er nicht den leisesten Hauch einer Ahnung davon. Andernfalls, würde er wohl kaum halbnackt vor Madara herumlaufen. Aber das war noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste, dieses eingebildete Senju Balg überwand die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen und schien es geradezu darauf ankommen lassen zu wollen. „Ich würde fast behaupten…“ Tobiramas Worte rissen Madara aus seinen Gedanken. Was?! Hatte er etwa bemerkt, was er in Madara auslöste? Tobiramas Lippen formten sich zu einem arroganten Grinsen. „Du bist neidisch auf mich!“ Bei den Worten des Senjus entgleisten Madara alle Gesichtszüge.

Neidisch auf Tobirama? Madara Uchiha glaubte sich gerade verhört zu haben. Er hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Tobirama glaubte er sei neidisch auf ihn. Worauf denn? Tobirama besaß kein Kekkei Genkai und er war der Zweitgeborene des Senju Clans. Sein älterer Bruder war demnach nicht nur der erste Hokage, sondern auch der Clanoberhaupt. Tobirama war dazu verdammt für immer im Schatten seines älteren Bruders zu stehen, dem Gott der Shinobis.

Der junge Senju mochte auf dem Kampffeld vielleicht ein begnadeter Shinobi und Stratege sein, von zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen hatte Tobirama jedoch keine Ahnung. Er kannte Madara seit vielen Jahren und die Veränderung in seinen Augen war dem Weißhaarigen komplett entgangen. Oder besser gesagt, schätzte er diese komplett falsch ein.

Madara konnte nicht anders als laut zu lachen. Er hasste diesen Mistkerl, aber irgendwie konnte Tobirama auf seine Art sehr amüsant sein. Seine Naivität führte Madara ein weiteres Mal ihren Altersunterschied vor Augen.

Vielleicht war es gerade diese Unwissenheit des Weißhaarigen, die den Uchiha so um den Verstand brachte. Sein Blick glitt über den nackten Oberkörper seines Gegenübers und er überlegte einen Moment, bevor er zu einer Antwort ausholte. „Du bist mir vollkommen egal“, erwiderte der Uchiha monoton und wünschte, es wäre tatsächlich so. Denn eigentlich war es eine glatte Lüge. Irgendetwas Unbegreifliches stand zwischen ihnen und Madara konnte noch nicht genau einschätzen, was es war. Er konnte wohl kaum abstreiten, dass der Senju eine gewisse Anziehungskraft auf ihn ausübte. Sein Verstand verabscheute den Jüngeren, sein Körper wiederum sehnte sich nach dessen Fleisch. „Gut, dann hör auf mich anzuglotzen!“ Ohne weiter auf den Uchiha einzugehen, drehte Tobirama sich um und ging zu seinen Sachen. Er hatte nicht nur Waffen in seinem Kimono versteckt, auch ein kleines Bündel gekochten Reis hatte er dabei.

Madara wand sich ebenfalls von Tobirama ab, denn es war bereits spät und sie sollten sich ausruhen, um neue Kräfte für den morgigen Tag zu sammeln.


	6. Kapitel 5

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die Erde erwärmten und den neuen Tag ankündigten, waren die beiden Shinobis bereits auf den Beinen. Noch Jahre nach ihrem Friedenspakt, war ein Team bestehend aus Uchiha und Senju ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Anblick für andere Shinobis. Sie waren Verbündete und Madara hatte sich mittlerweile an die Zusammenarbeit mit den Senjus gewöhnt. Jedoch hätte er es nie im Leben für möglich gehalten, eines Tages ausgerechnet mit Tobirama ein Team zu bilden.

Während Tobirama ein paar Fische für die beiden zum Frühstück fing, hatte Madara einen Botenvogel nach Konohagakure geschickt. Sie hatten Glück, denn die Gegend war reich an Fisch und der Senju war unglaublich flink. Es hatte nur wenige Minuten in Anspruch genommen, bis sie die gefangenen Fische über einem kleinen Feuer grillten.

Die tiefschwarzen Seelenspiegel des Älteren richteten sich nachdenklich auf die tanzenden Flammen. Er machte sich keine Sorgen um den Erfolg ihrer Mission, auch störte er sich ausnahmsweise nicht an der Anwesenheit des jungen Senjus und die Schmerzen in seiner Schulter ignorierte er gekonnt. Vielmehr beschäftigte ihn der unberechenbare Sturm, der in ihm wütete. Madara hatte geglaubt, dass all das nur ein schlechter Traum war, doch schon wieder wurde er von diesen ungewöhnlichen Gefühlen überrumpelt.

Konnte dies überhaupt möglich sein? Als Kind hatte er durch seinen Vater von einem Shinobi gehört, der sein Herz an einen Mann verloren hatte und dafür von seinem Clan verstoßen wurde. Er war ein begnadeter Shinobi gewesen, jedoch hatte er durch seine ungewöhnliche Liebe Schande über den Clan gebracht und kurz nach seiner Verbannung wurde er tot aufgefunden. Sein Vater hielt dies für einen angebrachten Umstand, immerhin hatte jener Mann die Ehre seiner Familie beschmutzt. Denn die Liebe unter Männern war höchst verpönt und strengstens untersagt. Sein Vater bezeichnete dies einst als abscheuliche Krankheit… Jedoch fühlte Madara sich nicht krank.

Bei dem Gedanken, Interesse an einem Mann zu haben, fühlte er sich komisch… Aber keinesfalls krank! Unbemerkt hob er seinen Blick und musterte sein Gegenüber. Der Senju war sich nicht einmal im Ansatz darüber bewusst, was er für eine unheimliche Anziehungskraft auf Madara ausübte. Irgendetwas an ihm schien Madara zu fesseln, nur wusste dieser nicht genau was es war. Vielleicht die Tatsache, dass er sich optisch so sehr von dem Rest seines Clans unterschied?

Das weiße Haar, die ungewöhnlich helle Haut und die roten Augen… Gerade wurde Madara klar, dass Hashiramas jüngerer Bruder ein Albino sein musste. Wieso leuchtete ihm das jetzt erst ein? Vermutlich, weil er sich früher keinerlei Gedanken über den Zweitgeborenen gemacht hatte.

Nichtsahnend saß der Jüngere am Feuer und machte sich kommentarlos über den gebratenen Fisch her. Das Szenario erinnerte Madara gerade schmerzlich an frühere Zeiten, als er von seinem Otouto auf Missionen begleitet wurde. Geduld war nicht unbedingt Izunas Stärke gewesen und er verbrannte seine Zunge lieber an einer zu heißen Mahlzeit, als ein paar Minuten auf die perfekte Temperatur zu warten. Wenn sie sich nichts mehr zu sagen hatten, hingen sie beide ihren Gedanken nach und genossen die Stille.

Madaras Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, bis die Realität ihn einholte. Izuna war tot und er sollte ihn vergessen.

„Tschuldigung“, Tobiramas Stimme riss Madara aus seinen Gedanken und sichtlich verwirrt richtete er seinen Blick auf diesen. „Na ja, dass ich dir den Kopf abschneiden wollte“, erklärte der Jüngere sich, da er die Verwirrung auf Madaras Gesicht wohl bemerkt hatte. Entgeistert seufzte der Uchiha. Das sollte eine Entschuldigung sein? Er fragte sich gerade, ob das nun wirklich ernst gemeint war.

„Mh… schon gut.“ Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste der Schwarzhaarige nicht so wirklich, was er von dieser Entschuldigung halten sollte.

„Die Shinobis, die uns gestern angegriffen haben, gehören zu Kirigakure… Die Kriegszeiten sind vorbei, ich wundere mich über ihre Aggressivität“, meinte Tobirama nachdenklich und seine roten Augen fokussierten Madaras verletzte Schulter. „Und die Technik, die dieser Shinobi benutzt hatte. Hmmm… Wirklich merkwürdig.“, Damit hatte der Jüngere Recht. Knochen als Waffen benutzen? Madara hatte viele Gegner in seinem Leben gehabt, aber eine derartige Technik hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen.

„Könnte Kirigakure dich bemerkt haben?“, fragte Madara, doch schnell verneinte der Senju seine Frage. Tobirama schien noch nicht einmal zu erahnen, was in dem Uchiha vorging. Wie denn auch? Dafür kannte er ihn zu wenig und vermutlich konzentrierte er sich mehr auf ihre Mission, als auf seinen neuen Partner.

Jedoch empfand Madara dies noch nicht einmal von Nachteil. Immerhin bot ihm dies die Gelegenheit, sich dem jungen Senju zu nähern und sich über seine tatsächlichen Gefühle bewusst zu werden. Die Tatsache, dass er sich ausgerechnet mit Tobirama fernab von Konohagakure befand und durch die Mission sogar eine Ausrede hatte, weshalb er sich in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe befand, war ein glücklicher Zufall.

„Ich beobachte das Dorf seit ein paar Tagen und konnte nichts Neues in Erfahrung bringen. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach direkt ein Gespräch mit dem Mizukagen führen.“, Konnte Tobirama eigentlich Gedanken lesen oder lag es in seiner Natur, dem Vorhaben des Uchihas in die Quere zu kommen?

Der Ältere schüttelte knapp seinen Kopf. „Wir sollten auf keinen Fall voreilig handeln. Am besten mischen wir uns erst einmal unter die Leute und versuchen so weitere Informationen zu erhalten.“, Immerhin wäre ihre Mission umso schneller beendet und so auch der direkte Kontakt mit seiner ahnungslosen Beute.

++++++++++++++++++++

Tobirama war ganz und gar nicht begeistert von seiner Verstärkung. Nicht das sie ohnehin schon überflüssig war, sein Bruder musste ihn auch unbedingt Madara auf den Hals hetzen. Der Uchiha war unberechenbar und auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass er ihn jetzt töten wollte, so führte Madara doch wieder einmal irgendetwas im Schilde. Etwas, das Tobirama überhaupt nicht gefallen würde.

Nicht nur das Madaras Anwesenheit nervig genug war, ihn als Teamkameraden bezeichnen zu müssen, nervte noch viel mehr. Hashirama zwang ihn förmlich, seine nächsten Schritte mit dem Uchiha zu besprechen und irgendwie vermutete er, dass sein Bruder ihn unterschätzte.

Er glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass sie durch Madaras Plan mehr über die tatsächlichen Absichten von Kirigakure erfahren würden. Allerdings glaubte er durchaus, dass er anhand der Chakren der Shinobis feststellen konnte, wie angespannt die Stimmung war.

Sollte Kirigakure sich auf einen bevorstehenden Krieg vorbereiten, würde sich dies auf jeden Fall bemerkbar machen. Das war der eigentliche Grund, weshalb er Madaras Vorschlag zugestimmt hatte.

Obwohl Tobirama nicht gewillt war, sich den Anweisungen des Uchihas unterzuordnen. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Madara ihn ununterbrochen beobachtete. Hatte Hashirama Madara geschickt, um ihn beobachten zu lassen? Was würde dies für einen Sinn ergeben?

Madara und Tobirama staunten nicht schlecht, als sie durch die Angabe Touristen zu sein ein mehrtägiges Visum erhielten, das ihren Aufenthalt in Kirigakure sogar legalisierte.

Kirigakure unterschied sich deutlich von Konohagakure. Innerhalb des Dorfes war wenig Natur übrig geblieben und es herrschte eine gewisse Melancholie. Inmitten des Dorfes hielt Madara abrupt inne und drückte seine Hand auf seine verwundete Schulter. „Verdammt“, zischte der Uchiha verärgert. Obwohl es Tobirama herzlichst wenig interessierte, wie es Madara ging, hielt er ebenfalls inne und musterte diesen abschätzend.

„Suchen wir eine Gaststätte auf, damit ich deine Wunde verarzten kann.“ Die Verletzung an seiner Schulter war definitiv nicht verheilt und es wunderte den Senju nicht gerade, dass sie dem Schwarzhaarigen Beschwerden bereitete. Es war unmöglich die Mission in Madaras Zustand fortzusetzen und er befürchtete, dass Madaras Verletzung ihre Mission unnötig in die Länge ziehen würde, was ihn deutlich verärgerte.

Aber nicht nur das, ihren Gegnern dürfte Madaras Verletzung nicht entgangen sein und so konnte diese sie schon sehr bald in Probleme bringen. Es wäre alles andere als eine vorteilhafte Situation, wenn bekannt wurde dass sie einen Shinobi aus Kirigakure getötet hatten.

Ergo wäre es das Beste, wenn er Madara irgendwo in einer Gaststätte unterbrachte und verarztete. Während dieser seine Verletzung auskurierte, würde Tobirama die Mission alleine fortsetzten. „Vergiss es, wir haben keine Zeit für so etwas!“, weigerte der Uchiha sich und entlockte dem Kleineren ein genervtes Seufzen. „Außerdem ist es nur ein kleiner Kratzer!“, fuhr er fort und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. Tobiramas Augenbrauen zuckten unweigerlich skeptisch in die Höhe und bevor Madara ausweichen konnte, klopfte er diesem bereits auf seine verletzte Schulter.

Ein starker Schmerz durchfuhr wie ein Stromschlag den gesamten Körper des Uchihas und sein Atem stockte.

„Gott sei Dank, ich habe mir schon fast Sorgen gemacht“, sagte der Weißhaarige zu Madara und blinzelte selbigen unschuldig entgegen als dieser unweigerlich zusammensackte. „Gehts dir gut, Madara-kun~?“


	7. Kapitel 6

Wie ein Stromschlag durchfuhr der Schmerz seinen Körper und raubte ihm jegliche Luft. Als ob seine Verletzung ihn nicht schon genügend Probleme verursachte, nutzte Tobirama dies aus um ihn gefügig zu machen.

Mistkerl! schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als der Senju ihn in das Zimmer einer nahegelegenen Gaststätte verfrachtete. Madara war durchaus bewusst, dass es dem Weißhaarigen nicht um seine gesundheitliche Verfassung ging. Er hatte einen Weg gefunden, um Madara loszuwerden und die Mission alleine fortzusetzen.

Grob schubste er diesen auf eines der beiden Futons und der Uchiha presste seine Zähne aufeinander, um einen schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. Denn diese Genugtuung würde er dem Senju auf keinen Fall geben. „Madara, du bist ja auf einmal sooo blass“, säuselte Tobirama unschuldig und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. Gerade hatte der Senju ein interessantes Spiel entdeckt, das er sich ganz bestimmt nicht entgehen lassen würde. Dann musste seine Mission wohl ein wenig warten.

„Leck mich, Senju!“, zischte Madara gereizt und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Durch diesen Mistkerl begann seine Verletzung erneut zu bluten und sie schmerzte schlimmer als am Tag zuvor. Ein schiefes Grinsen formte sich auf den Lippen des Kleineren und Madara glaubte ein begeistertes Funkeln in Tobiramas blutroten Augen zu erkennen.

Abschätzend musterte Madara den Jüngeren. Er kannte ihn lang genug um zu wissen, dass ihm dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen gar nicht behagte. Sein Herz begann um einen Takt schneller zu schlagen und verflucht nochmal! Diese fremde Seite an Tobirama machte ihn verdammt scharf! Was war nur in ihn gefahren?!

Langsam trat der Senju auf seinen Verbündeten zu „Sei brav oder ich muss dir wehtun“, dröhnte die Stimme des anderen Shinobis in Madaras Ohren. Er konnte Tobirama nicht einschätzen und etwas in Madara warnte ihn davor, den Kleineren an sich heranzulassen. Sein Verstand wollte den geringer werdenden Abstand zwischen ihnen wieder aufbauen, doch jede einzelne Faser in seinem Körper weigerte sich dagegen.

Die Gefahr, die plötzlich von dem Senju ausging, brachte Madara schier um den Verstand. Er wusste nicht warum, aber so gefiel ihm Tobirama noch viel besser. Jedoch stellte sich sein verdammter Stolz zwischen seine Begierde und ihn. Denn er würde sich dem Senju Balg niemals im Leben unterordnen und als dieser erst einmal vor ihm stand, wurde Madara mehr als nur bewusst, dass das hier nichts weiter als ein Machtspiel war.

Sie waren fernab von Konohagakure und vor allem Hashirama. Zudem war Madara mit seiner Verletzung klar im Nachteil und Tobirama sah darin wohl die ideale Gelegenheit, um seine Überlegenheit auszukosten.

Etwas, worauf der Uchiha überhaupt keine Lust hatte. „Fass mich an und du bist ein toter Mann!“, zischte Madara bedrohlich.

Es war unüblich von ihm, doch Tobirama konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Er verspürte ein unbeschreibliches Verlangen danach, den gequälten Gesichtsausdruck von Madara erneut hervorzurufen. Er fühlte sich dem Uchiha gerade haushoch überlegen und diese Überlegenheit wollte er unbedingt auskosten. „An deiner Stelle wäre ich etwas dankbarer“, erwiderte er abwertend und fuhr mit seiner Hand in die schwarze Mähne des Älteren, ehe er Madaras Kopf in seinen Nacken zog und gespannt seine Reaktion beobachtete.

Madara verzog das Gesicht und griff mit beiden Händen nach dem Arm des Kleineren, ehe er seine Fingernägel in dessen zartes Fleisch bohrte. „Du willst wohl unbedingt sterben, ehh?!“, zischte er angespannt.

Der Gesichtsausdruck von Madara gefiel Tobirama und ehe er sich versah, hatte er sein eigentliches Vorhaben schon lange vergessen. Das Spiel mit dem Feuer setzte den Körper des jungen Senjus unter Strom und verpasste ihm einen unglaublichen Adrenalinschub. Sein Herzschlag hatte deutlich an Tempo zugelegt und desto mehr Widerstand Madara leistete, umso mehr steigerte der Jüngere sich in seine Rolle hinein.

Was bildete dieses unerzogene Senju Balg sich da eigentlich ein? „Unerzogenes Balg!“, fauchte Madara aggressiv. Er hätte jetzt vermutlich mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Tobirama seine geballte Faust mit voller Kraft in das Gesicht des Uchihas schlug. Er hatte versucht auszuweichen, jedoch hatte ihn die Hand in seinem Haar daran gehindert. Keuchend viel er zu Boden und blieb einige Augenblicke regungslos liegen.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Tobirama, dessen Gesichtsausdruck er nicht einordnen konnte. Wollte der Senju ihn umbringen? Er konnte nicht nachvollziehen, was plötzlich in ihn gefahren war. Tobirama war niemand, der das Leid seiner Gegner unnötig lange in die Länge zog oder sich an dessen gequälten Gesichtern ergötzte. Diese Eigenschaft musste der Jüngere wohl gerade eben erst in sich entdeckt haben, dies würde nämlich auch sein Zögern erklären.

Tobirama drückte ihn mit dem Gesicht nachunten und fixierte seine beiden Arme mit seinen Knien. Er saß nun direkt auf Madaras Rücken und hätte dieser gerade nicht mit seinem Stolz und seiner schmerzenden Schulter zu kämpfen, würde ihm dies vermutlich sogar gefallen.

Madaras schmerzerfülltes Keuchen hatte Tobirama wieder zurück in die Realität befördert und gerade fragte er sich, was er da überhaupt machte. Wollte er den Uchiha töten? Eigentlich nicht. Wenn er jedoch weitermachte, würde Madara sich definitiv rächen und dann gäbe es keinen anderen Ausweg mehr als ihn zu töten.

Hashirama hatte Kämpfe zwischen den Uchihas und den Senjus untersagt. Insbesondere hatte er ihn Kämpfe mit Madara untersagt und gerade wurde Tobirama von einem schlechten Bauchgefühl eingeholt.

Er war doch kein Sadist, wie konnte er sich an dem Leid des Anderen ergötzen? Madara wand sich unter dem Senju, jedoch hatte er diesen auf dem Bett fixiert. Sein Gesicht war in das Fuuton gedrückt, wodurch ihm sein Sharingan nichts nutzen würde und seine Hände waren zu weit auseinander, um Fingerzeichen zu formen. Die Schmerzen an Madaras Schulter schränkten dessen Bewegung zudem ein.

Richtig, er wollte Madaras Verletzung verarzten. „Halt still“, sagte Tobirama monoton und betrachtete die Wunde an seiner linken Schulter. Er war kein Medizin-Ninja, jedoch hatte Hashirama ihn genügend beigebracht, um Wunden zu verarzten. Wenn sie nicht wollten, dass Madaras Wunde wieder aufplatzte, dann musste diese definitiv genäht werden.

Aus seinem Hakama holte Tobirama eine Schriftrolle, die er sogleich offen neben das Futon platzierte. Mit einem Fingerzeichen beschwörte er einige Gegenstände aus der Schriftrolle, die sich zur Behandlung von Verletzungen eigneten.

Madara wurde von Tobirama auf dem Bett fixiert und hatte eingesehen, dass er sich so schnell nicht aus dem Griff des Jüngeren befreien konnte. Gerade fragte der Uchiha sich, wie viel Tobirama noch in seinem Kimono gebunkert hatte.

Als erstes entschied er sich dazu, die Wunde mit Alkohol zu desinfizieren. Anschließend begann er diese zu nähen. Madara presste seine Zähne aufeinander, um einen gequälten Aufschrei zu unterdrücken.

Hashirama hatte ihm eigentlich ein lokales Betäubungsmittel für solche Fälle gegeben, jedoch schien Tobirama einen zu großen Gefallen an Madaras Schmerzen gefunden zu haben. Nachdem er fertig war, ließ er die Gegenstände wieder in der Schriftrolle verschwinden und packte diese weg. „Das sollte fürs Erste reichen“, stellte Tobirama monoton fest. Madara hatte sich wohl seinem Schicksal ergeben und lag regungslos unter ihm. Er musterte die Rückseite des Uchihas und erhob sich anschließend. Es war zwar die perfekte Gelegenheit um Madara zu töten, jedoch war er ein Verbündeter und Tobirama wollte keinen Ärger mit seinem Anija[1] riskieren.

Madara erweckte gerade den Eindruck auf ihn, als würde er schlafen oder gar ohnmächtig sein. Aber dem war selbstverständlich nicht so. Da der Uchiha jedoch keine Reaktion zeigte, beschloss Tobirama keine weitere Zeit zu vergeuden und verließ den Raum.

„Das wirst du noch bereuen, Senju!“, dröhnte es zwischen den aufeinander gepressten Zähnen des Uchihas hindurch. Er konnte nicht fassen, was gerade geschehen war. Allerdings würde er sich noch dafür rächen.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

[1] ist weniger förmlich als „Nii-san“ und bedeutet soviel wie „großer Bruder“.


	8. Kapitel 7

Am späten Abend kehrte der Weißhaarige letztendlich zurück und bemerkte, dass Madara nach wie vor im Bett lag. Abschätzend musterte er den Uchiha und schob leise die Tür hinter sich zu. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, war es vielleicht doch nicht die beste Idee gewesen Madara zu provozieren. Madara war ein rachsüchtiges Arschloch und sobald er wieder auf den Beinen war, würde er dem Senju seinen Unmut zu spüren geben. Einen wirklichen Ausweg hatte Tobirama auch nicht unbedingt, immerhin lebten sie im selben Dorf und er war zu stolz, als das er sich vor Madara verstecken würde.

Jedoch war das nicht der einzige Grund. Er war nicht gerade zimperlich mit dem Schwarzhaarigen umgegangen und hatte sich an dessen Leid erfreut. Jetzt wurde Tobirama von einem schlechten Gewissen geplagt und deshalb hatte er sich dazu entschieden Frieden zu schließen.

„Schläfst du immer noch, Madara?“, fragte Tobirama skeptisch und vernahm ein dunkles Grollen aus der Kehle des Uchihas. Madara hatte wohl seine dreckige Kleidung in der Zwischenzeit ausgezogen und achtlos auf dem Boden geschmissen. „Ich habe dir dein Lieblingsessen mitgebracht“, kündigte Tobirama an und schmiss ein Päckchen mit Inarizushi neben den Uchiha. Eigentlich hatte der Weißhaarige geglaubt, dass Madara hungrig war, aber dieser schien ihn wohl mit Schweigen bestrafen zu wollen. Er hatte kein Problem damit, immerhin legte er sowieso keinen Wert auf eine Unterhaltung mit Madara und somit war das Thema für ihn erledigt. Er hoffte nur, dass Madaras Lieblingsspeise seinen Zorn ein wenig dämpfen würde. So oder so wäre es notwendig gewesen, Madaras Verletzung zu nähen. Die Wunde war so tief, dass sie nur schlecht alleine verheilt wäre.

Da Madara überhaupt nicht reagierte, sah Tobirama keinen Grund dafür ihn Bericht zu erstatten. Den Älteren weiterhin zu provozieren könnte sehr ungesund werden und so entschloss er sich dazu, lieber seinen eigenen Angelegenheiten nachzugehen.

Im Dorf hatte er nicht nur etwas zum Essen, sondern auch frische Kleidung gekauft. Er verschwand für einige Zeit im Badezimmer, um sich zu duschen und kehrte anschließend wie Gott ihn schuf in das Schlafzimmer zurück. Ohne den Uchiha zu beachten, nahm er sich ebenfalls ein Päckchen mit Narizushi und setzte sich auf sein Fuuton.

Er war seit einer gefühlten Woche unterwegs gewesen und hatte nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich mit warmem Wasser zu waschen oder geschweige denn seine Kleidung zu wechseln. Umso mehr fühlte sich dieses einfache Gasthaus an wie ein wahrer Luxus. Zufrieden schob er sich die kleinen Häppchen in den Mund und überlegte, wie er morgen vorgehen sollte.

Den Chakren der Dorfbewohner zu urteilen, waren sie nicht gerade aufgeregt. Er hatte keine Anzeichen auf Kriegsvorbereitungen gesehen. Jedoch beantwortete dies noch lange nicht die Frage danach, weshalb sie von Kirigakure beobachtet wurden. „Das wirst du noch bereuen, Senju!“ Madaras Stimme riss den Jüngeren aus seinen Gedanken. Mit einem angestrengten Stöhnen setzte der Uchiha sich auf und warf Tobirama einen verhassten Blick zu. „Ach ja? Wenn du mit mir kämpfst oder mich tötest ist der Deal geplatzt“, entgegnete der Jüngere ihm ziemlich unbeeindruckt. „Außerdem würde mein Anija dich nicht einfach so davon kommen lassen.“ Über seine letzten Worte war Tobirama sich nicht wirklich sicher. Seit ihrem Bündnis hatte Hashirama sich vermehrt auf die Seite der Uchihas gestellt und seinen jüngeren Bruder in seine Schranken gewiesen, wenn er wieder einmal eine Auseinandersetzung mit einem Uchiha hatte.

Seitdem Hashirama eine eigene Familie besaß, war das Interesse an seinem Otouto auch deutlich verschwunden. Zumindest konnte Tobirama sich nicht mehr an ihr letztes gemeinsames Training erinnern. Ihr Verhältnis zueinander war relativ eingerostet und über mehr als rein geschäftliche Besprechungen kamen sie in letzter Zeit nicht mehr hinaus.

Sein Anija sagte einst zu ihm, dass er ihn verstehen würde sobald er selber eine Familie gründete. Aber Tobirama sah sich nicht in der Rolle als liebender Ehemann und Vater. Er wollte seinen großen Bruder als Shinobi übertreffen, mehr interessierte den Jüngsten der beiden Senju-Brüder nicht.

Ein unheilvolles Grinsen machte sich auf Madaras Gesicht breit und jagte dem Jüngeren einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinab. „Glaubst du ich muss mit dir kämpfen oder dich töten, um mich zu rächen?“ Tobirama verstand gerade nur Bahnhof. Er hatte schon verstanden, dass er Madaras Stolz mit der vorherigen Situation gekränkt hatte, aber was für einen sinnlosen Scheiß gab er gerade von sich? Wollte er seinem Bruder deshalb etwas anhaben und Tobirama damit emotional treffen? Sie beide wussten doch, dass Madara keine Chance gegen seinen Anija hatte.

„Es gibt noch ganz andere Wege mit denen ich dir wehtun kann“, versprach Madara und lachte unheilvoll auf. Entnervt seufzte Tobirama und schob sich ein weiteres Stückchen von dem Inarizushi in den Mund. „Du bist komplett irre. Ich habe einfach nur deine Verletzung behandelt“, (und dich ein bischen herumgeschubst...) erwiderte Tobirama verständnislos.

Madaras irrer Blick gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. „Merkst du eigentlich nicht, dass du mir nur im Weg stehst? Ich habe nicht um Verstärkung gebeten, also hau doch einfach ab!“, zischte der Jüngere. Ohne auf eine Reaktion von Madara zu warten, richtete er sich auf und begann sich den frischen Kimono anzuziehen. Langsam aber sicher ging ihm der Uchiha auf den Sack und Tobirama sah keinen Grund, weshalb er sich überhaupt mit Madara abgeben sollte. Der Schwarzhaarige war nämlich nicht nur eine absolute Nervensäge, durch seine Verletzung war er zudem komplett nutzlos und stand ihm nur im Weg.

„Wo willst du hin?“, fragte Madara und genervt verdrehte Tobirama seine Augen. „Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig!“ Die Drohung des Uchihas war ihm ganz und gar nicht geheuer. Hiermit war ihre Zusammenarbeit für den Weißhaarigen beendet. Er würde eine Bedrohung nicht einfach hinnehmen und weitermachen wie zuvor. Wie er Madara kannte, hatte der verrückte Spinner sich den ganzen Tag seinen Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie er es ihm am besten heimzahlen würde. Tobirama bereute es schon jetzt, hierher zurückgekommen zu sein.

Er war Hashirama in dieser Hinsicht einfach zu ähnlich. Er hatte seinen Fehler erkannt und wollte es nun wieder gutmachen. Jedoch hätte der Weißhaarige sich bereits denken können, dass dies nach hinten losgehen würde. „Du gehst nirgendwo hin!“, befahl Madara ihn und anhand von seiner Stimmlage bemerkte Tobirama, dass der Uchiha dies verdammt ernst meinte. „Leck mich, Madara“, erwiderte Tobirama und band sich gerade noch den Obi seines Kimonos zu. Kaum das er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, stand Madara bereits vor ihm und verpasste ihm einen gezielten Schlag, durch welchen er hart zu Boden fiel. Durch den plötzlichen Aufprall, wurde ihm die Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst und überrascht keuchte der Weißhaarige auf.

„Wird langsam Zeit, dass dir jemand Manieren beibringt!“ Bevor der Senju sich wieder aufrappeln konnte, saß Madara bereits mit seinem gesamten Gewicht auf ihn und verpasste ihm einen gekonnten Fausthieb ins Gesicht.


	9. Kapitel 8

Tobirama hatte mit einer derartigen Geschwindigkeit nicht gerechnet. Ehe er sich versah, lag er bereits auf dem Boden und der Uchiha befand sich genau über ihn.

Madara war schwer wie eine Tonne und bevor der Weißhaarige auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatte, sich unter dem Älteren zu befreien, schellte sein Gesicht durch einen gezielten Schlag ein weiteres Mal zur Seite.

Er fühlte sich als wäre er mit voller Wucht gegen eine Wand gelaufen. Sein halbes Gesicht schmerzte und der metallische Geschmack von Blut auf seiner Zunge ließ Tobirama angewidert das Gesicht verziehen.

Ohne über die möglichen Konsequenzen nachzudenken, spuckte er Madara selbiges Blut ins Gesicht. „Leck mich!“, wiederholte Tobirama und zielte mit seiner Faust nach Madaras verletzter Schulter, jedoch fing dieser seinen Schlag gekonnt ab.

Mit seinen Knien fixierte Madara die Hände des Kleineren und holte nach einem erneuten Schlag aus. Doch kurz bevor seine Faust das Gesicht des Untenliegenden erreichte, hielt Madara abrupt inne. Wenn er dem Senju offensichtliche Wunden zufügen würde, gäbe es definitiv Probleme mit Hashirama. Der Jüngere hatte seinen Stolz, allerdings würde er die Situation ausnutzen, um seinen großen Bruder gegen Madara aufzuspielen.

Abschätzend musterte er den Weißhaarigen und ein schmutziges Grinsen legte sich auf seine Gesichtszüge. Tobirama versuchte sich unter dem Gewicht von Madara zu befreien, allerdings hatte der Kleinere keine Chance.

Das Verlangen den Senju richtig durchzunehmen wurde mit einem Mal immens. Er fühlte sich dabei auf der sicheren Seite, denn Tobirama würde seinem Bruder mit Sicherheit nichts darüber erzählen und selbst wenn er es täte, würde Hashirama ihm kein Wort glauben.

Tobiramas Herz pochte wie wild gegen seine Brust und er befürchtete jeden Moment, dass es schon bald zwischen seine Rippen hindurch brechen würde. Gerade erkannte der Weißhaarige seine ausweglose Lage und wenn er so darüber nachdachte, hätte er Madaras Angriff kommen sehen müssen.

Jedoch bereitete ihm nicht die Angst vor einem erneuten Fausthieb des Älteren Unbehagen, sondern der pure Wahnsinn, der aus Madaras Augen sprach.

Was hatte Uchiha Madara vor? Wollte er ihn töten oder foltern? Dafür, dass er seinen Stolz gekränkt hatte? Zugegeben, dass sähe dem Mistkerl nicht unüblich. Tobirama holte tief nach Luft, versuchte sich innerlich zu beruhigen. Er war ein Shinobi und er würde sich nicht so einfach zu Madaras Beute erklären lassen.

Der erwartete Schlag blieb aus und stattdessen fuhr Madara dem Jüngeren beinahe sanft durch sein zerzaustes, weißes Haar. „Eigentlich wollte ich dich verprügeln“, sagte Madara nachdenklich und beugte sich zu Tobirama hinunter. Gerade waren sie sich so nah, dass Madara den heißen Atem des Jüngeren auf seiner Nasenspitze fühlte. „Aber es wäre eine Schande, dein schönes Gesicht zu verunstalten“, raunte der Schwarzhaarige ihm entgegen.

Tobirama war sichtlich mit der Situation überfordert und wusste nicht, wie er das nun einschätzen sollte. Was redete Madara für ein wirres Zeug?

Als Madaras Zunge über seine blutigen Lippen fuhr, verkrampfte der Jüngere sich augenblicklich. Die Situation erschien ihm so surreal, dass es eigentlich nur ein schlimmer Traum sein konnte. Er würde jeden Moment aufwachen und den Kopf über seine wirre Fantasie schütteln.

Er verstand nicht, was das gerade sollte und er fühlte sich als müsse er sich jeden Moment übergeben. Wollte Madara ihn etwa küssen?! Tobirama zwang sich selbst zur Ruhe und versuchte die Situation zu analysieren. Jedoch konnte er nicht nachvollziehen, weshalb Madara ihn küssen wollte. Immerhin war er ein Mann und es war schier unmöglich, dass der Ältere ihn in seinem Delirium mit einem Weib verwechselte.

Verwundert stellte der Uchiha fest, dass jedwede Anspannung von Tobirama gefallen war. Dieser schloss seine Augen und öffnete seinen Mund einen Spalt, gewährte Madaras Zunge sogleich Einlass. Madaras Herz pochte augenblicklich schneller vor Aufregung und Freude. Empfand Tobirama etwa dasselbe wie er?! Wie konnte es sein, dass er die Gefühle des Jüngeren nicht früher erkannt hatte?

Ihre Auseinandersetzung nahm wohl eine für Madara zufriedenstellende Wende. Schnell verwickelte er den Weißhaarigen in einen Zungenkuss und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Augenblicklich schoss ihm das Blut in die untere Körperregion und seine Hand glitt unter den Stoff das Tobiramas Körper verdeckte. Alles war perfekt und der Uchiha stellte sich auf eine Nacht ein, die er so noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte.

Sein Körper bebte förmlich vor Aufregung und ein roter Schimmer lag auf seinen Wangen. Doch urplötzlich durchfuhr ein brennender Schmerz seinen Körper und er schmeckte sein eigenes Blut.

Tobirama wusste nicht, was in den Uchiha gefahren war und eigentlich war es ihm auch egal. Jedenfalls hatte er Madaras Plan durchschaut und seinen eigenen Wahnsinn gegen ihn verwendet. Ein Krieger vermag noch so stark sein, die Zunge gehörte zu den empfindlichsten Körperteilen des Menschen. Entschlossen biss er Madara auf seine Zunge, schmeckte erneut den unverkennbaren Geschmack von Blut und nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, um sich unter dem Größeren zu befreien.

Mit einem gezielten Hieb auf Madaras verletzte Schulter beendete Tobirama ihre Zweisamkeit. Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen entkam der Kehle des Älteren und er griff nach seiner schmerzenden Schulter. Der Senju eilte panisch zum Ausgang, jedoch stellte Madara sich ihm in den Weg.

Tobiramas gehetzter Gesichtsausdruck turnte den Uchiha unheimlich an. Seit geraumer Zeit hatte er sich gefragt, wie es wohl wäre sich mit einem Mann zu vereinen. Er hatte dem Jüngeren seine Absichten mehr als deutlich gemacht und es stand nun außer Frage einen Rückzieher zu machen. Eine zweite Gelegenheit würde sich nicht ergeben und wenn Tobirama jetzt die Flucht ergriff, würde Madara für alle Zeiten mit dem Was-wäre-wenn zurückbleiben.

Der Senju zögerte nicht lange und holte nach einem weiteren Schlag aus, den Madara jedoch gekonnt abwehrte.

„Heute werde ich dir den Unterschied zwischen dir und mir zeigen, Senju!“, raunte Madara ihn entgegen, ehe er seine geballte Faust in die Magengrube des Jüngeren rammte und dieser keuchend zusammensackte.

Tobirama versuchte sich wieder aufzurappeln, erntete dafür jedoch einen weiteren Schlag. Er war Madara körperlich unterlegen und Ninjutsus konnte er wohl kaum in Kirigakure anwenden, wenn er ihr beider Leben nicht riskieren wollte.

„Schon gut, Madara“, presste er schweratmend zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. „Du hast gewonnen“, diese Worte fielen ihm schwerer als erwartet, jedoch glaubte er das Madara genau darauf hinaus wollte. Er wollte seine Überlegenheit spüren und den jungen Senju brechen. Deshalb auch der Kuss, immerhin waren sie beide Männer und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Madara daran Gefallen gefunden hatte.

Vorsichtig blickte er hinauf zu dem Uchiha, rechnete mit einem weiteren Schlag. „Sei vernünftig… Lass uns Frieden schließen und wir vergessen das Ganze“, schlug er dem Älteren demütig vor. Erziehen würde er ihn? Das hatte Madara doch vorhin gesagt?! Tobirama senkte den Kopf, betrachtete die Füße des Uchihas. Er hoffte inständig, dass der Ältere wieder zur Vernunft kam.

Madaras Finger vergruben sich im zerzausten Haar des Jüngeren und grob zog er seinen Kopf in seinen Nacken. Unweigerlich blickte er in das blutrote Sharingan seines Gegenübers und presste seine geschundenen Lippen aufeinander. „Dafür ist es zu spät, Kleiner...“, antwortete Madara ihm.

An seinen Haaren zog Madara den Senju zu dessen Fuuton und schmiss diesen grob darauf. Tobirama landete frontal mit seinem Gesicht auf dem Bett und biss sich ungeschickterweise selber auf die Zunge. Ein Schmerz, der ihm nochmal ins Bewusstsein rief, dass das hier kein schlechter Traum war und leider auch kein Genjutsu.

„Nenn mich nicht so!“, fauchte der Senju aggressiv.

Sein Körper bebte und er fühlte sich unfähig, etwas gegen seinen Peiniger zu unternehmen. Tobirama schnappte scharf nach Luft, als er Madaras Gewicht auf sich spürte und dieser seine Männlichkeit gegen seine Kehrseite reibte.

Der Uchiha war komplett wahnsinnig! Wollte er ihn etwa tatsächlich von hinten durchnehmen wie eine Braut?! Alles begann sich um Tobirama zu drehen und er schaffte es nicht, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Madaras Gewicht schien ihn beinahe zu erdrücken und als dieser Tobiramas untere Körperhälfte entblößte, wurde ihm mehr als nur klar, dass er etwas unternehmen musste. Er versuchte ein Fingerzeichen zu formen, jedoch griff Madara nach seinen Händen und fixierte eine Hand auf dem Fuuton neben ihn, die andere auf seinen Hinterkopf, um dem Senju jedwede Bewegungsfreiheit zu rauben.

Der Jüngere verkrampfte sich als er Madaras Männlichkeit unfreiwillig in sich aufnahm und ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz seinen Körper durchfuhr. Jeder Widerstand wurde von Madara unterbunden und auch ein schmerzerfülltes Aufkeuchen erstickte im Stoff des Fuutons. Er spürte den mächtigen Körper über sich und bohrte seine Fingernägel verkrampft in Madaras Hände. Sein Kopf war urplötzlich wie leergefegt als er verzweifelt feststellen musste, dass jeder Widerstand versagte.

Der Größere schien sich in seiner Lust verloren zu haben und presste Tobiramas Kopf in das Fuuton.

Angestrengt schnappte selbiger nach Luft und glaubte jeden Moment zu ersticken, als ihm plötzlich schwarz vor Augen wurde und er das Bewusstsein verlor.


	10. Kapitel 9

Madara war wie besessen nach dem Fleisch des jungen Senjus und erst nachdem er seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, ließ er letztendlich von Tobirama ab. Schweißgebadet und schweratmend schob er seinen schweren Körper neben Tobirama und blieb einige Minuten regungslos liegen.

Ein Cocktail der Gefühle breitete sich in Madaras Inneren aus und sogar seine schmerzende Schulter schien ihn gerade kalt zu lassen. Einige Frauen hatten die Ehre gehabt sich mit dem Clanoberhaupt der Uchihas ein Bett zu teilen, jedoch war das hier unvergleichbar!

Tobirama unter seinen Besitz zu bekommen, versetzte Madara in eine unbeschreibliche Ekstase und er konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen. Seine tiefschwarzen Augen fixierten den Senju und er wollte ihn gerade dazu auffordern, ihre Rollen zu tauschen und das Spiel der Lust fortzusetzen.

Doch zu Madaras Erstaunen war Tobirama komplett weggetreten… oder besser gesagt, bewusstlos. Vermutlich hatte er das Bewusstsein in dem Moment verloren, als er sich nicht mehr gegen Madaras Stöße wehrte. Schade, der Uchiha hatte schon geglaubt, dass der Weißhaarige Gefallen daran gefunden hatte…

Er legte seine Hand auf Tobiramas Hals und versicherte sich davon, dass er noch am Leben war. Immerhin würde andernfalls der Spaß mit seiner neu entdeckten Flamme viel zu früh beendet werden. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Ärger, den er sich mit Hashirama einhandeln würde.

„Erbärmlich“, schnaubte der Uchiha abfällig und erhob sich aus dem Bett. Noch immer zitterte sein Körper durch das Adrenalin in seinen Adern und er entschied sich dazu erst einmal eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen, um wieder zu klarem Verstand zu gelangen.

Madara seufzte wollig auf als das kühle Nass seine glühende Haut benetzte und seine Muskeln sich langsam entspannten. Im nachhinein betrachtet konnte Madara nicht ganz glauben, dass er sich von seinen animalischen Instinkten zu einer solchen Tat hatte leiten lassen.

Während der Auseinandersetzung mit Tobirama schien jegliche Vernunft von ihm gewichen zu sein. Genau genommen war der Uchiha überrascht von seiner mangelnden Selbstbeherrschung. Sein Körper hatte ihm nicht mehr gehorcht, als er über den jungen Senju hergefallen war und dennoch… Jetzt stellte sich ihm nämlich die Frage, ob er Hashiramas Otouto überhaupt lebend davon kommen lassen konnte. Hatte Madara überhaupt eine Wahl? Bei dem Gedanken daran Tobiramas Leben zu beenden, zog sich sein Magen schmerzlich zusammen und Madara fasste sich überfordert an die Schläfen. Herrje, was stimmte nur nicht mit ihn? Seit wann interessierte er sich denn für das Wohlbefinden von Tobirama? Er musste wohl den Verstand verloren haben!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Als der junge Mann wieder zu sich kam, drehte sich alles um ihn herum und sein Körper zitterte unkontrolliert. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Unterleib und erinnerte Tobirama daran, was zwischen dem Uchiha und ihm vorgefallen war.

Zu viele Gedanken schossen im Augenblick durch seinen Kopf und überforderten Tobirama. Angestrengt vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen beiden Händen, denn gerade fühlte er sich als hätte er am Vorabend zehn Flaschen Whiskey im Alleingang geleert.

Bei dem Gedanken daran was passiert war, überkam Tobirama eine ungeheuerliche Übelkeit. War das wirklich geschehen? Vorsichtig erhob er sich aus seinem Fuuton und taumelte ins Badezimmer hinein. Die Schmerzen reichten bis ins Rückenmark und der Senju hatte es mit viel Glück noch zur Toilette gebracht, bevor sein Mageninhalt sich bereits von ihm verabschiedete.

Ein bitterer Geschmack hatte sich auf seiner Zunge breitgemacht und sein Hals brannte fürchterlich durch das Erbrochene. Tobirama entblößte sich, um an seinen malträtierten Körper hinab zu blicken und er hätte sich beinahe ein zweites Mal übergeben, als er eine lange Linie von Madaras getrockneten Liebessaft an seinen inneren Schenkeln entdeckte.

Sie sollten ein Bündnis mit dem Uchiha Clan eingehen. Sie sollten den Uchihas vertrauen. Er sollte mehr Mitgefühl mit Madara haben…

Wütend ballte der junge Shinobi seine Hände zu Fäusten und presste seine Lippen aufeinander.

Diese Sache… Es war tatsächlich geschehen und Tobirama musste auf übelste Weise erfahren, dass er dem Uchiha körperlich haushoch unterlegen war. Er versuchte die ganze Sache zu analysieren, irgendeinen Sinn dahinter zu erkennen. War das Madaras Form von Rache für heute Morgen? Oder hatte Madara schon lange zuvor geplant, sich auf diese Weise für den Tod seines Otoutos zu rächen? Vielleicht… Hatte der Uchiha Gefallen an ihm gefunden und das aus langer Hand geplant?

Überfordert schüttelte Tobirama seinen Kopf und fasste sich an die Stirn. Desto mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso schlechter wurde ihm. Er musste sich waschen und jedwede Spuren des Geschehenen beseitigen. Mit Sicherheit würde er sich bei Weitem besser fühlen, wenn die Tat nicht mehr durch die Körperflüssigkeiten des Uchihas auf seiner Haut bewiesen werden konnte. Niemand durfte je von diesem Vorfall erfahren!

Der junge Senju taumelte in die Dusche und drehte das Wasser auf heiß. Mit zitternden Händen griff er nach einem gelben Schwamm und begann jegliche Spuren der gestrigen Nacht panisch zu beseitigen.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Blinzelnd öffnete Madara seine tiefschwarzen Augen und rollte sich stöhnend im Bett herum. Um Himmelswillen, war die Nacht etwa so schnell vorüber? Die Sonne war scheinbar schon lange aufgegangen und erhellte den gesamten Raum. Der Schwarzhaarige warf seinen Kopf herum und stellte fest, dass sein Partner verschwunden war.

Er hatte eigentlich geglaubt, dass er es hören würde, wenn Tobirama wieder zu sich kam oder dass selbiger ihn sofort angreifen würde. Letzteres hätte Madara zumindest einen Anlass dazu gegeben, den jungen Senju ins Jenseits zu befördern. Wobei er sich nicht allzu sicher war, ob er derzeit überhaupt dazu imstande war.

Laut gähnend stützte er sich auf seinen Ellenbogen auf. Die Eindrücke der letzten Nacht spielten sich wie ein Kopfkino vor seinem inneren Auge ab und Madara befürchtete, dass er diese neuentdeckte Leidenschaft nicht noch einmal ausleben durfte. Ein schiefes Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen und er stellte sich gerade vor, wie sein bester Freund wohl darauf reagieren würde. Lange konnte Madara sich nicht an den Gedanken erfreuen, denn soeben tauchte wieder dieses verdammte Versprechen auf, dass er Hashirama gegeben hatte. Er würde seinen Otouto lebend nach Konohagakure zurückbringen. Apropos, wo war der Bengel jetzt eigentlich?

So schnell wie sie gekommen war, verflog Madaras gute Laune auch schon wieder. Genervt seufzend erhob der Schwarzhaarige sich und trottete ins Badezimmer. Kaum dass er die Tür geöffnet hatte, kam ihm so viel Wasserdampf entgegen, dass seine Sicht komplett verdeckt wurde. „Scheiße!“, knurrte der Uchiha verärgert und betrat das Badezimmer. Hatte dieser verfluchte Idiot sich geduscht und vergessen das Wasser abzustellen?

Er steuerte direkt auf das Klo zu, entleerte seine Blase und seufzte erleichtert auf. Anschließend wollte Madara das Wasser in der Dusche abstellen, als er dort seinen verschollenen Partner entdeckte.

Der junge Senju saß mit angewinkelten Beinen wie ein Häufchen Elend im Eck der Dusche. Seine Arme waren um seine Beine geschlungen und in den Händen hielt er verkrampft einen gelben Schwamm. Sein Körper bebte förmlich und einige Blutergüsse zierten den schlanken Körper des Shinobis. Am offensichtlichsten waren der Bluterguss und die kleine Platzwunde im Gesicht, die Madara ihm während ihrer Auseinandersetzung zugefügt hatte.

Die blasse Haut hatte einen rötlichen Ton angenommen und erweckte auf Madara den Eindruck, als hätte Tobirama versucht sich mit dem Schwamm die Haut vom Körper zu reiben. Traumatisiert starrte der Senju auf irgendeinen Punkt vor sich und schien Madara gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte der Uchiha triumphierend gegrinst, jedoch überkam ihn die wage Befürchtung, dass Hashirama ihn beim Anblick seines Bruders den Erdboden gleichmachen würde. Aber nicht nur das, bei Tobiramas erbärmlichen Anblick zog es ihm augenblicklich den Magen zusammen und ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Inneren breit. Ein weiteres Mal wunderte Madara sich über seinen inneren Gefühlschaos, wie oft hatte er sich dieses Bild herbeigesehnt? Und nun? Nun fühlte er sich mies.

„Was soll das, Senju?!“, fauchte Madara wütend, jedoch reagierte der Angesprochene noch nicht einmal. Es war unglaublich wie Tobirama Senju es doch schaffte, ihn jeden Tag zur Hölle zu machen. Noch unfassbarer war es allerdings, dass Madara sich seinetwegen schlecht fühlte. „So etwas Erbärmliches wie du nennt sich Shinobi?“, provozierte Madara ihn, jedoch schienen auch diese Worte nicht bei seinem Gegenüber anzukommen. Genervt schnaubend stellte Madara das heiße Wasser ab. „Hörst du schlecht? Steh auf!“ Er hatte wirklich keine Geduld für so einen Scheiß! Gereizt beobachtete er den Weißhaarigen, der seine Knie näher an seine Brust zog und den Blick senkte. „A...ni...ja...“, flüsterte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Knien.

Was zur Hölle?! So schlimm war das Ganze jetzt auch nicht gewesen, dass er vollkommen traumatisiert in irgendeinem Eck kauern musste. Oder etwa doch? Erneut keimte dieses beklemmende Gefühl – war es ein schlechtes Gewissen oder etwa Mitleid? Madara wusste es nicht – in ihm auf und ließ den Uchiha wütend mit den Zähnen knirschen. Irgendwann bring ich ihn um!; schwor Madara sich gedanklich.

Da er nicht davon ausging, dass der Kleinere so schnell wieder zu sich kam, holte er ein Handtuch aus dem Regal und legte ihm dieses um den geschundenen Körper. Am liebsten hätte Madara den Senju linksliegen gelassen, jedoch befürchtete er die Situation damit nur zu verschlimmern.

Ohne große Anstrengung stemmte er den Jüngeren auf seine Arme und trug ihn aus dem Badezimmer raus. Äußerst gereizt beförderte er Tobirama auf das Fuuton und hockte sich neben diesen auf den Boden. „Was soll das Kleiner,? Glaubst du, du kannst es mir so heimzahlen?“, fauchte er aggressiv und vergrub seine Finger im nassen Haar des Jüngeren, ehe er seinen Kopf in den Nacken zog und ihn zwang, Madara direkt in die Augen zu blicken. So kannte Madara diesen störrischen Mistkerl gar nicht!

„Du hast zehn Minuten um wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen!“, die Worte drangen wie ein gefährliches Knurren aus der Kehle des Uchihas, „Ich werde unter keinen Umständen deinen Babysitter spielen! Werd erwachsen und nehm die Dinge, wie sie sind!“ Dieses ungute Gefühl in seinem Inneren wurde von seiner Wut überdeckt. Beinahe animalisch fletschte Madara seine Zähne und vergrub seine Finger fester in den weißen Haaren des Senjus. Zitternd griff Tobirama nach Madaras Hand und bohrte seine Fingernägel in das Fleisch des Uchihas.


	11. Kapitel 10

Verkrampft bohrte Tobirama seine Fingernägel in Madaras Hand, bis selbiger seinen Griff aus dem weißen Haar löste. Tobirama verfluchte sich gedanklich für seine eigene Schwäche. In Anbetracht dessen, was dieser verdammte Uchiha ihm angetan hatte, sollte er nicht zögern ihn zu töten!

Gedanklich hatte er den Schwarzhaarigen etliche Male qualvoll aus dem Leben gerissen, doch in der Realität saß er nur zusammengekauert wie ein misshandelter Hund vor ihm.

Sein Unterleib schmerzte ungeheuerlich und sein Körper bebte, während seine Gedanken sich überhäuften.

Wie war es dazu gekommen?

Wieso hatte Madara das getan?

Und vor allem, warum hatte er sich nicht wehren können? War er dem Uchiha etwa derart unterlegen?

Tobirama fühlte sich schwach, gedemütigt und entmannt. Madara hatte seinen Stolz nicht nur verletzt, schlimmer noch, er hatte ihn in tausend Einzelteile zerrissen!

Was war er schon für ein Mann – für ein Shinobi! – wenn er so etwas nicht verhindern konnte?!

Er hatte es nicht verdient, den Namen Senju zu tragen und schon gar nicht der Bruder des 1. Hokage zu sein!

’’Kleiner, werd erwachsen’!“ Madaras Worte hallten abermals in seinem Kopf wieder. ’‘Kleiner!‘… Kleiner?! Musste er sich nun allen Ernstes weiter von Madara erniedrigen lassen?

Eine Flamme der Wut loderte in seinem Inneren und Tobirama ballte seine zitternden Hände zu Fäusten zusammen. „Nenn… mich… nicht so…“, stammelte er vor sich hin.

Kalte Augen richteten sich auf den Uchiha und jagten ihm unweigerlich einen unangenehmen Schauer den Rücken hinab.

Skeptisch zog Madara eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und betrachtete Tobirama abschätzend. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass Tobirama sich nun wutentbrannt auf ihn stürzen würde, jedoch schien das Gegenteil der Fall zu sein.

Aber wie dem auch sei, seine Provokationen schienen Tobirama wachzurütteln und das war immerhin sein Ziel!

Einige Minuten später registrierte Madara, dass der Senju einfach nur auf irgendeinen Punkt in seinem Gesicht starrte – oder gar versuchte durch ihn hindurch zu blicken. Seine Augen bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter und auch seine Mimik schien eingefroren zu sein.

Beängstigend, wie Madara gerade feststellte.

„Mmmhhh, du siehst aus als hättest du einen Geist gesehen.“ Keine Reaktion. Madara neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Ist dir überhaupt bewusst, wie viele sterben würden, nur um mit mir zu schlafen?!“ Seine Lippen formten sich zu einem arroganten Grinsen.

Stille.

Madara rollte genervt mit seinen Augen, ehe Tobirama ungläubig eine Augenbraue hob. Er streckte seine zitternde Hand nach Madara aus und packte ihn an seinem Obi, bevor er zurückweichen konnte.

Dabei entging ihm Madaras plötzliche Anspannung nicht. Hatte er gerade tatsächlich einen Hauch von Unsicherheit wahrgenommen?

Seine zweite Hand folgte und mit einer geschickten Bewegung öffnete er den lockeren Knoten, riss entgegen Madaras Protesten dessen Kimono auf und betrachtete die preisgekrönte Männlichkeit.

Argwöhnisch beobachtete Madara das Szenario und fragte sich, was um Himmelswillen nun in Tobirama gefahren war.

Doch bevor der Schwarzhaarige etwas sagen konnte, richteten sich die roten Augen wieder nach oben.

„Bei deiner Größe?“, erwiderte er spöttisch auf Madaras Provokationen und verspürte eine ungeheure Genugtuung, als das arrogante Grinsen des Uchiha abrupt verschwand.

Tief atmete Tobirama ein und legte seine zitternden Hände auf seine Knie, in der Hoffnung selbiges einigermaßen vor Madara verbergen zu können.

Bei den Worten des Jüngeren stellten sich Madara gerade metaphorisch die Haare auf. Bei seiner… WAAAAAAS?! Meinte er das gerade ernst?!

Schnaubend zog Madara seinen Kimono zu und band sich hektisch den Obi um. Erzürnt packte er den Senju im Nacken und zog ihn an sich heran.

Der Weißhaarige zuckte unter Madaras grober Berührung zusammen und verzog gequält das Gesicht, als der Uchiha ihn an den nassen Haaren vom Bett zerrte und näher an sich heranzog.

Sein Herz begann augenblick um einen Takt schneller zu schlagen und panisch griff er mit beiden Händen hinter seinen Kopf, um Madaras Griff – ein weiteres Mal – zu lösen. Vergeblich.

Dennoch bohrte er seine Fingernägel in das empfindliche Fleisch und zerkratzte bei einem verzweifelten Befreiungsversuch beide Arme.

„Ich werd’ dir noch Respekt beibringen“, schnaubte Madara abfällig, „Und dann werden wir schon sehen, wen du noch einmal zu beleidigen gedenkst!“

Trotz aller Gegenwehr wurde er auf Madaras Schoss gezerrt und spürte im nächsten Moment einen festen Schlag auf seiner Kehrseite. Augenblicklich biss Tobirama sich auf seine Unterlippe, um einen schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. Die Schmerzen in seiner unteren Körperregion nahmen bis ins Unermessliche zu!

Als Madara auch noch seine Hand bestimmend auf die sichtbar gerötete Pobacke legte konnte der Weißhaarige sich ein gequältes Stöhnen nicht verkneifen.

Sein Körper verkrampfte sich augenblicklich und bei der Befürchtung, welche Tortur nun auf ihn zukam, zog sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen. Erst der metallische Geschmack von Blut auf seiner Zunge schien ihn wieder wachzurütteln.

Was tat er da überhaupt? Seit wann ließ er sich so einfach von jemandem unterbuttern?

Tief atmete der Senju ein und schloss seine Augen, um sich innerlich zu sammeln. Auch wenn es ihm widerstrebte, versuchte er den gestrigen Abend zu analysieren und den Auslöser hierfür zu finden.

Zumindest wurde ihm jetzt bewusst, dass Madara auf Provokationen mit sexuellen Aggressionen reagierte. Hatte der Uchiha da eine neue Seite in sich entdeckt oder war Tobirama dies bis zum heutigen Tage nicht aufgefallen?

Der einzige Weg heil aus seiner Situation rauszukommen, war wohl der Einsatz von Ninjutsu. Aber wie? Seine Techniken und sein Chakra waren enorm, er würde das Gasthaus und die Nachbarshäuser pulverisieren.

Die Situation mit Kirigakure war ohnehin schon kompliziert genug, so eine Aktion würde definitiv als Angriff gewertet werden und dann hatte er noch ein viel schlimmeres Problem!

Nein, Ninjutsus waren ausgeschlossen. Genjutsus würden ihm gegen den verdammten Uchiha nicht weiterhelfen und Taijutsu? Tja, da streikte eindeutig sein Körper.

Gestern waren seine Gegenwehr und auch sein Versöhnungsversuch gescheitert. Der einzige Moment, in dem Madara sich für wenige Minuten beruhigen ließ war, als er seinen Kuss erwidert hatte. Konnte das vielleicht…?!

Zögerlich hob Tobirama seinen Blick und ein kalter Schauer jagte seinem Rücken hinab, als er denselben Ausdruck in Madaras Augen erblickte wie in der Nacht zuvor. Madaras Männlichkeit streckte sich ihm unter dem Stoff des Kimonos entgegen und pochte verlangend gegen seinen Schenkel.

Normalerweise ging er ziemlich offen mit Nacktheit um, schämte sich auch nicht wenn jemand seinen entblößten Körper erblickte, allerdings fühlte er sich angesichts seiner Situation dadurch deutlich unwohler.

Es kostete viel Überwindung, jedoch ließ Tobirama seine Hände langsam sinken. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie das Blut an seinem Kinn hinabtropfte und ließ von seiner malträtierten Lippe ab. „Arghh!“ Ein gedämpftes Stöhnen drang zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und widerwillig gab er dem Druck in seinem Nacken nach, um Madara daran zu hindern weiterhin an seinem nassen Haar zu zerren.

Hätte Tobirama gewusst, wie empfindlich sein wirres Haar an dieser Stelle war, dann hätte er sie deutlich kürzer (und regelmäßiger!) schneiden lassen. Aber nein, er war einfach schludrig damit umgegangen und ließ sich immer erst dann die Haare schneiden, wenn sie schon weit unter die Schultern reichten.

„Urghh..! Madara…! Hör auf damit.. du tust mir weh!“, beklagte er sich wimmernd und sah den Uchiha aus wässrigen Welpenaugen an – jaaaa, das konnte nicht nur Hashirama!

Madara hielt abrupt inne und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass der Kleinere regelrecht schlotterte. Augenblicklich zog sich ihm bei diesem Anblick aus unerklärlichen Gründen schmerzlich der Magen zusammen und die gerade eben noch verspürte Fleischeslust löste sich in Luft auf.

Durch das leise Wimmern in seinen Ohren wurde Madara, wie vorhin schon, von einem schlechten Gewissen eingeholt. Nach kurzer Überlegung löste er seinen Griff in Tobiramas Nacken und zuckte überrascht zusammen, als selbiger sich tatsächlich an ihn schmiegte. Überrascht und misstrauisch zu gleich beobachtete er, wie der Weißhaarige sich wohl in eine etwas bequemere Sitzposition begab und sein Gesicht in Madaras schwarzer Mähne vergrub.

Die schlanken Finger vergruben sich haltsuchend im Stoff von Madaras Kimono und etwas überfordert mit dem plötzlichen Ausgang dieser Situation seufzte der Schwarzhaarige. Na toll, eigentlich hatte er sich einen geil gewordenen Senju erhofft, nicht einen am Boden zerstörten, nackten Tobirama.

Na ja, eigentlich hatte er irgendwie beides gewollt. Aber er hatte es sich deutlich erregender vorgestellt.

Ein Schluchzen drang an seine Ohren gefolgt von weiteren leisen Gewimmer und versetzte Madara ein Stich ins Herz. Irritiert verharrte Madara wie ein Stein in seiner Position und wusste für einen Moment nicht wie ihm geschah.

Bildete er sich das gerade ein, oder weinte Tobirama gerade tatsächlich?! Hatte er ihn etwa in einen Nervenbündel verwandelt?

Und was noch wichtiger war, wieso fühlte er sich mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde schlechter?! Eigentlich hasste er den Typen doch! Wieso erfreute er sich dann nicht an dessen jämmerlichen Anblick?

Ein kleines Stimmchen in seinem Kopf – huh, hatte er etwa so etwas wie ein Gewissen? - begann ihm Vorwürfe zu machen. Gedanklich versuchte er eine rationale Erklärung für das Gefühlschaos, das in ihm wütete, zu finden. Vergeblich.

Er konnte sich nicht erklären warum, aber behutsam legte er seine Hände um den schlanken Mann und streichelte ihm beruhigend mit einer Hand über den Rücken. „Schon gut, ich tu dir ja nichts...“, Madara seufzte angestrengt als er feststellte, dass der Kleinere nach wie vor bebte. Womit hatte er das um Himmelswillen verdient?!

Er wollte ihm Manieren beibringen und jetzt tröstete er ihn? Irgendetwas lief hier eindeutig falsch!

Es war ein komisches Gefühl nackt auf Madaras Schoss zu sitzen und sich an dessen Brust zu schmiegen. Tobirama hatte fast nicht daran geglaubt, dass Madara sich auf diese Art weichklopfen ließ und dennoch, es hatte tatsächlich funktioniert! Damit bewahrheitete sich langsam aber sicher seine Theorie.

Das was hier abging war weitaus mehr als ein einfaches Machtspielchen. Er konnte sich nicht erklären warum, aber der Ältere schrie förmlich nach körperlicher Nähe und Zuneigung. Wie verzweifelt musste Madara in seiner Einsamkeit wohl gewesen sein, um diese sogar mit der unfreiwilligen Nähe seines verhassten Erzfeindes verjagen zu wollen?

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Tobirama sich darüber bewusst wurde, dass er nur um eine Haaresbreite dem schauderhaften Vorhaben Madaras entkommen war.

Einige Minuten wagte er es nicht sich zu bewegen, während er sich innerlich noch davon überzeugen musste, dass dieses Martyrium endlich vorbei war! Er konnte Madaras Chakra deutlich spüren und stellte fest, dass es sich langsam beruhigt. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit und er fühlte sich, als habe er gerade eine schwere Last von seinen Schultern abgeworfen.

Seine Sicht wurde glasig und erschrocken stellte er fest, dass Tränen ungeniert über seine Wangen kullerten.

Weinte er etwa? Ein Schluchzen entkam ihm und Tobirama zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Madara seine Hände auf seinen Rücken legte.

Unweigerlich spannte sich sein Körper an und er verspürte den Drang, den Uchiha von sich wegzuschubsen, allerdings ignorierte er diesen gekonnt. Es wäre ein fataler Fehler Madara nun die langersehnte Zuneigung zu verweigern.

Seinen ohnehin schon angekratzten Stolz konnte er dann doch nicht ganz zur Seite schieben, weshalb er sein Gesicht in Madaras unbändigem Haar versteckte und versuchte so die verräterischen Tränen vor seinem Erzfeind zu verbergen.

Am liebsten würde er vor Scham im Erdboden versinken. Er jammerte hier gerade wie ein kleines Mädchen und das in Anwesenheit von Madara Uchiha!

Eigentlich weinte er nie, noch nicht einmal bei der Beerdigung seiner beiden Brüder, und jetzt konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Der Schwarzhaarige streichelte ihm sanft den Rücken und paradoxerweise beruhigte es ihn tatsächlich. Er hatte vermutlich den Verstand verloren, denn anders konnte er sich nicht erklären, warum Madaras Nähe sich gerade so verdammt gut anfühlte.

Vor ein paar Stunden hatte er noch geglaubt, dass Madara ihm seinen letzten Atemzug rauben würde, als er wie ein wildgewordenes Tier über ihn hergefallen war und sein Gesicht in die Kissen gedrückt hatte. Jetzt kam es ihm aber so vor, als wäre dies ein komplett anderer Mensch gewesen – Oder besser gesagt, als würde Hashirama ihn gerade, wie er es damals getan hatte, tröstend in den Armen halten.

Tobirama blendete Madara komplett als Person aus und konzentrierte sich alleine auf dessen sanften Berührungen und die unglaubliche Wärme die sein Körper ausstrahlte. Ausgerechnet Madara, der Grund für seine Misere, schien momentan sein rettender Anker zu sein.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ließen endlich das unkontrollierte Zittern und seine Aufregung nach. Letztendlich lehnte er relativ entspannt mit halbgeschlossenen Augen gegen Madara und schien immer wieder für ein paar Minuten vom Traumland eingeholt zu werden.

Die vielen neuen Informationen überschlugen sich in seinem Kopf und es fiel ihm langsam aber sicher immer schwerer, sie alle verarbeiten und nachvollziehen zu können. Seine Theorie hatte sich hiermit eindeutig bestätigt und nun stand natürlich die Frage im Raum, wie er nach all dem hier mit Madara umgehen sollte.

Immerhin musste er die Mission erfüllen und die Reise zurück nach Konohagakure dauerte mindestens drei Tage. Wie sollte er diese Zeit mit einem wahnsinnigen Madara Uchiha überstehen? Er konnte doch nicht den ganzen Tag mit diesem Idioten kuscheln – und was, wenn ihm dies später wieder nicht genügte? Oder wenn er sich gerade täuschte?

Seine Gedanken wurden immer leiser, die Mischung aus Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung übermannte ihn. Er versuchte wachzubleiben, allerdings war das hier trotz seiner makabren Lage zu gemütlich.

Madara genoss den angenehmen Geruch des Jüngeren und seufzte erleichtert, als das unentwegte Schaudern endlich nachließ. Er bemerkte wie Tobirama sich langsam entspannte und auch seine Atmung ruhiger wurde.

Erleichtert seufzte Madara leise und zeichnete sanft mit seinen Fingerspitzen einer größeren Narbe nach, die er auf Tobiramas Rücken entdeckt hatte. Die Narbe war lang und wirkte wie ein präziser Schnitt, weshalb er davon ausging, dass er wohl irgendwann im Laufe seines Lebens von einem Kunai oder Katana verletzt wurde.

Er entdeckte noch einige kleinere Narben, die aber auch nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich für Shinobis mit ihrer Laufbahn waren. Madara genoss es regelrecht den Weißhaarigen behutsam in seinen Armen zu halten und ihn wie eine kleine Mieze zu kraulen.

Er stellte zufrieden fest, dass Tobirama sich mittlerweile vollends gegen ihn lehnte, die verkrampften Finger im Stoff seines Kimonos sich langsam lösten und er immer wieder wegdämmerte. Obwohl sein Körper nach Ruhe schrie, schien Tobirama sich gegen den wohltuenden Schlaf wehren zu wollen und zuckte immer wieder einige Minuten nachdem er kurz einschlief. Hatte er Angst davor die Kontrolle zu verlieren? Vermutlich.

Ein leises Seufzen überkam seine Lippen und Madara unterbrach die Streicheleinheiten für einen Moment, da er die Gelegenheit nutzen wollte, ihm das Blut vom Kinn wegzuwischen. Kaum, dass er die Liebkosungen unterbrochen hatte, erntete er jedoch ein unzufriedenes Murren von Tobirama. Selbiger beschwerte sich wohl eher unbewusst über den plötzlichen Wärmeentzug.

Amüsiert schmunzelte Madara und rollte angesichts der eindeutigen Beschwerde mit den Augen, ehe er seinen Arm ein wenig ausstreckte um nach dem Handtuch zu greifen.

Vorsichtig tupfte er dem Jüngeren so gut es ging das Blut aus dem Gesicht, wobei es ohnehin eher ein dickerer Streifen an seinem Kinn hinab war.

Einige Blutstropfen hatten sich wohl in den Stoff seines teuren Kimonos verewigt – danke aber auch!

Behutsam streichelte er Tobirama durch das weiche Haar und genoss das Prickeln auf seiner Haut, das von dem warmen Atem des Jüngeren ausgelöst wurde. Er hatte schon lange niemanden mehr in seinen Armen gehalten und erschreckenderweise schien ihm dies sogar besser zu gefallen als die gestrige Nacht.

Was machte dieser ungezogene Senju-Bengel nur mit ihm? Wie konnte es sein, dass seine bloße Nähe derartige Gefühle in ihm auslöste – ihn förmlich um den Verstand brachte?!

Eigentlich sollte er sich gegenüber Tobirama abgeneigt fühlen! Erstens, trug er das Blut seines Otoutous auf den Händen, zweitens, war er ein Senju und drittens, war er ein Kerl!!!!

Wie konnte es sein, dass ein Kerl ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging?

Tobirama wurde langsam immer schwerer und Madara stellte fest, dass seine Starrköpfigkeit wohl seinen körperlichen Bedürfnissen weichen musste. Er war tatsächlich eingeschlafen.

Hatte er den Jüngeren jemals so aufgelöst und erschöpft gesehen?

Prima, da hatte er sich aber einen schönen Mist eingebrockt. Er war sich bewusst darüber, dass er verantwortlich für den Zustand des Jüngeren war, und dennoch schaffte er es sein schlechtes Gewissen und seine Zweifel beiseite zu schieben und den Moment zu genießen.

Er wollte nicht länger darüber nachdenken, warum Tobiramas Nähe sich so verdammt gut anfühlte. Vor allem jetzt wo er sich doch tatsächlich freiwillig an ihn schmiegte und sein ruhiger Atem Madaras Nacken streichelte.

Ein Seufzen drang über seine Lippen als er feststellte, dass ihm das hier wohl eindeutig gefehlt hatte.

Madara streichelte den Kleineren noch eine ganze Weile während dieser wohl tief und fest schlief und wünschte sich, dass die Zeit stehen bleiben würde. Jedoch musste er wohl oder übel einsehen, dass seine Position langsam ziemlich unbequem wurde und dass Tobirama vermutlich vollkommen verspannt aufwachen würde, wenn er weiter in dieser Position verharrte.

Das Futon war nur eine Armlänge von ihnen entfernt und darauf bedacht den Jüngeren nicht zu wecken, schob er sich vorsichtig in die Richtung des Bettes.

Kaum war dies geschafft, ließ er Tobirama langsam auf das Bett gleiten und seufzte erleichtert, als dieser sich ohne große Umschweife auf die Seite rollte und weiterschlief. Ohne sich wirklich Gedanken über seine plötzliche Fürsorge zu machen, deckte er ihn zu und entschied sich letztendlich dazu, seinen Clanangelegenheiten nachzugehen während Tobirama ohnehin nicht wirklich brauchbar war.

Er hockte sich einige Meter von Tobirama entfernt in die Mitte des Raumes und packte ein Pergament aus, welches er auf dem Boden platzierte. Mit einem Fingerzeichen beschwor er drei hohe Papierstapel mit unerledigten Dokumenten wie Missionsberichte, Nachfragen seiner Verbündeten, Beschwerden, Baugenehmigungen und allgemeine Berichte rund um die aktuellen Geschehnisse im Clan. Na toll, wieso hatte er auch unbedingt auf einen Assistenten verzichten müssen? Hikaku hatte sich mehrmals bei ihm beworben, jedoch hatte er ihm höchstens erlaubt seine Shinobi Ausrüstung zu polieren.

Aber er wollte sich mal nicht beschweren, immerhin war die Arbeit bei Weitem besser als sich ernsthafte Gedanken über die jüngsten Ereignisse zu machen.

Während er die Unterlagen durchging, konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen immer wieder zu seinem schlafenden Zimmergenossen rüberzusehen.


End file.
